


She Makes Me

by Sinnedearfather



Series: She Makes Me [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Regina, Brianna May/Regina Taylor - Freeform, Early Queen (Band), Extremely shy Brianna, Extrovert and introvert, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Lesbian Brianna, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Regina was so smitten by Brianna, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnedearfather/pseuds/Sinnedearfather
Summary: Regina met Smile on a Friday night. She was determined to join their band and find a way to befriend the shy girl on guitar.In which two girls struggled to find their place in the late '60s rock music scene, and found more than just company in each other.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: She Makes Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704838
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been reading biographies of Queen, so this story will recount the early relationship of maylor in a genderswap setting with the plot basically based on the historical events and miscellaneous trivia about maylor from Smile era to early Queen era with a few changes in details. Anyway, I just want to write extrovert Regina x introvert Brianna and how they became girlfriends uwu

It was another boring Friday night. Regina was asked out by one of her male classmates today in the lecture, so she went along with it just for killing time. Sitting in the corner booth of a local small bar, Regina found herself regretting her decision ten minutes after settling down. She was fed up with the arrogant attitude of her date. Maybe those frivolous pick-up lines worked for some naive teenage girls, but definitely not for Regina, who was intelligent enough to earn a seat in a university’s biology programme dominated by male students. 

She was ready to leave and withdraw herself from the insufferable conversation when suddenly a round of applause broke out. She looked up to find a three-man band going up onto the small stage at the back of the bar – oh wait, it wasn’t exactly a three-man band, as Regina squinted her short sighted eyes and somehow made out a feminine figure standing on the leftmost side of the stage. 

“Hi everyone. We’re Smile. I’m Tim Staffell, on vocal and bass, and this is Brianna May on guitar.” 

_ Brianna. _

So Regina was right. The guitarist was really female. A female guitarist these days was not common with the rock music industry occupied by male musicians, but it was just as uncommon as finding a female drummer such as herself. 

So she went to sit closer to the stage and listened to the band wholeheartedly without giving ear to any noises made by her date she left behind – they were not going anywhere anyway. She was amazed by the sophisticated sound that came out from the long and delicate fingers of the female guitarist, who was playing her red guitar with a small satisfied smile. Regina could relate to that small happiness of being able to play to an actual audience. As a female drummer, she only had the experience of performing for school events with amateur instrument players made up by schoolgirls who couldn’t even tune their instruments right – Regina shivered at the memory of that terrible guitar noise her “bandmate” made, which was a total contrast to the pleasing guitar sound she was now listening. 

Regina frowned when the drum sound came in nevertheless. She distinguished the disharmonious sound of the band. Smile definitely needed a better drummer. 

_ Maybe this is my chance. _ Regina thought to herself. 

So the drummer approached the band after the show. She walked to the brunette guitarist, who was putting her guitar in the guitar case. “Excuse me, can I have a second with you?” 

Upon Regina’s question “Brianna” seemed startled. Her widened eyes looked up to Regina’s. Before Regina could get a clear look of Brianna’s face, the pair of warm hazel eyes immediately darted down. The other girl crossed her arms nervously and took a step back from Regina, much looking like a small animal intimidated. 

Regina was sort of taken aback by Brianna’s reaction – was she being too abrupt? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“Hi there! How can we help you?” 

Before she could finish her sentence, “Tim” appeared next to Brianna and put a hand on her waist. Upon the gesture, the latter visibly relaxed with her shoulders loosened up. 

Regina decided not to ponder much over Brianna’s unusual reactions and got into the real business. “I just want to say that your band was great but I felt the drum session was a bit weak, comparatively,” she confessed. 

Brianna and Tim exchanged a glance. “Looks like we have a good listener here,” Tim replied with an appreciative smile. 

Regina returned with a prideful grin – she loved her music side being acknowledged. “You two played very well. I wonder why you couldn’t find a more talented drummer.” _ Like me. _ She added in her own mind. 

“That,” Tim explained passively, “we did have some qualified candidates who came to our auditions and we did offer them the position, but they declined because…” he looked to Brianna. Brianna, who now seemed relieved to have Tim’s company, continued in a small voice. 

“They said they didn’t want to form a band with a girl,” she muttered dismissively, “stereotyping and obsolete masculinity.” 

“True.” Regina nodded. She had been rejected numerous times for not being “macho” enough for a rock’n’roll band. Female rock musicians were yet to be recognised in the mainstream. Regina sighed internally. 

“You’re right about our drummer. He’s mediocre and couldn’t even catch up my or Bri’s playing.” Tim waved his hand dismissively. “Do you have any drummer in mind? Recommendations?” 

Regina smirked. Finally, the moment of revelation. 

“Yea,” she said proudly, “me.” 

Tim raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised by Regina’s statement. Just when he opened his mouth and intended to ask further, Brianna suddenly cut in. 

“You’re a drummer?” She asked tentatively with a louder voice compared to her previous mutter. She was still crossing her arms protectively over her chest but now at least she looked directly at Regina’s eyes. Regina found she herself was relieved as well – at least she still had room to save Brianna’s impression of her in this more-or-less drummer screening of a band she was eager to join. 

And, she didn’t want to completely scare off Brianna as well. Regina could foresee that Brianna would be a good company for some sort of solidarity between the two female, _ talented, _ musicians. 

“Yes, although not very experienced. Because there weren’t many opportunities.” Regina shrugged, “I do keep practicing though, in case one day I’m offered a chance.” 

Brianna nodded approvingly. She hesitantly asked again, this time in a slightly smaller voice, “Can you play like Ginger Baker, or Mitch Mitchell?” 

Tim chuckled at Brianna’s question. Regina was amused as well. She gave out a laugh, “Ginger Baker of Cream and Mitch Mitchell of the Jimi Hendrix Experience? I don’t know. I’ve never played in a serious rock’n’roll band before. I’ll prove that to you if you’d let me play with Smile.” Regina added earnestly, “your guitar work was brilliant, Brianna. Much better than most of the male guitarists out there. You just lack an adequate drum player to make it solid. That’s why I’m offering myself here.” 

For a moment Brianna seemed totally fazed by Regina’s compliment, mouth slightly agape. Few seconds later, the brightest smile Regina had ever seen bloomed on Brianna’s face. For a second, Regina was carried away by the breath-taking sight before her. 

“T-thank you so much…I’ve never been praised with my guitar sound.” Brianna replied gently despite the stutter, which Regina found exceptionally precious seeing how Brianna tried her best to respond to her compliment. “It was made by my homemade guitar – this is the Red Special.” 

Brianna sheepishly picked up her guitar from the case for Regina to inspect like a small girl revealing her biggest secret treasure. Upon a closer look, Regina was impressed by the unique features of the guitar and how different it was from other mass-produced guitars. She made a few comments and asked a few questions, to which Brianna explained in full details and passion. 

“By the way, Cream and the Jimi Hendrix Experience…those two are my favourite bands actually.” Brianna said nervously yet a bit excitedly with a hue of pink on her cheeks. Regina found herself chuckling – wasn’t she the same as her. She went on telling Brianna her experiences of seeing the bands’ concerts, to which Brianna listened attentively and occasionally made some comments on their performing styles. 

Regina found her exchanges with Brianna quite surreal – the confident guitarist she saw on the stage, the nervous girl she first spoke to, and now this passionate rock’n’roll fan Brianna came to be. The blonde consistently found Brianna’s mop of curly hair quite an adorable sight though when it bounced along with the girl’s movements – She secretly wanted to brush some of Brianna’s bangs off her face so that she could fully appreciate the beauty of the guitarist. 

They continued to chat about their music interests until Tim coughed lightly beside them. “Girls, if we don’t get out of this place in a minute, I’m afraid that we won’t be able to come back here to perform with…?” He darted his gaze at Regina. The drummer immediately got the message. 

“Regina. Regina Taylor.” She introduced herself (finally), flashing a smile towards the Smile band members. 

“Regina.” Brianna repeated her name shyly, and God how much Regina loved her name being pronounced by Brianna’s crystal clear voice. 

Tim watched the exchange between the two girls, clearly amused. “Regina, we definitely think you can fit well in our band, considering our drummer has already left without telling us. Maybe we can start with an audition?” Tim turned to Brianna, “Brianna, maybe you leave your number to Regina so that you two can come up with a schedule for that?” 

Despite the passionate conversation they had just now about their shared music tastes, Brianna returned to her nervous self at this point again as she looked to Tim in uncertainty. Regina’s heart clenched at Brianna’s reaction. _ Did that mean Brianna wanted nothing to do with her? _

Tim took a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and slid them to Brianna with an encouraging smile. The female guitarist eventually took the pen and the paper and slowly wrote down a phone number along with her name “Brianna May”. She handed the paper to Regina, who found the cursive handwriting on the paper very much resembled its owner’s elegant grace. 

She tore the paper in half and wrote her own contact details on the blank half. She handed the paper to Brianna, who carefully folded it before putting it inside the chest pocket of her white shirt. Regina couldn’t help but involuntarily blush at the fact that her piece of paper was pressing close to Brianna’s _ relatively ample _ breast. She brushed that thought off right away. 

They bid each other goodbye at the car park as Tim and Brianna loaded their equipment to the van. 

“I’ll call you later about the audition, Brianna.” Regina said to the other girl outside the van before the window closed. Brianna gave her an okay sign and a little wave. She mouthed “see you”, then the van was gone. 

Regina strolled back to her own flat with her fingers in the pocket touching the contact note Brianna had left her. Maybe she had found more than just a band to join. 


	2. Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww thanks for the kudos and comments! I've developed some brief ideas on the outline of the story and the content I want to include in each chapter, so I assume this story will end in 6 chapters? Anyway, this chapter was longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy it!

It had been three days since Regina met Smile, yet she was yet to receive a call from Brianna. 

“Did I do something wrong? Did she think I was too outspoken? Loud? Ugly?” 

“Regina, I agree with the first two points but you’re shaming all girls in Shepherd’s Bush by degrading one of the beautiful girls I’ve ever met. Please take that back.” 

“Whatever.” Regina couldn’t even be bothered to turn to the owner of the voice, her roommate and senior Les Brown, looking up to the ceiling and splaying across the sofa in the living room. She wasn’t even motivated to get changed and take her makeup off having come back from the vintage clothes stall she co-ran with Freddie. 

“I gave her both the stall’s and our home’s phone numbers, and specified which to call in what periods, yet she called neither,” she sighed for the hundredth time today. 

_ “At least put up a smile for our customers, Reg, you’re driving them out!” _ Freddie had been nagging her for the whole day, but Regina couldn’t care less. She had been lying down on the counter in 90% of the time she was in the stall, only leaning back in her chair for Freddie to fish in the drawer for cash. She had basically left Freddie to deal with their business on his own. 

Not that she hadn’t attempted to call the number Brianna gave her, but that had turned out to be a number not in use, she tragically found out. 

Did Brianna deliberately give her a wrong number so that she could discreetly avoid any further contact with Regina? Regina’s heart pained at the thought of Brianna shunning her as a potential bandmate and a friend after their fateful encounter at the bar. It wasn’t like Regina was desperate for a relationship, but dear God after she had had three consecutive sleepless nights with her mind flooded with the memories of Brianna’s wavy curls, gentle voice and coy smile, Regina was forced to admit that she was possibly smitten. 

“You have to understand that it isn’t easy for an introvert to take the initiative to interact with an extrovert. Not to mention that you looked…too outrageous to be taken seriously.” Les carefully commented. 

“That wasn’t a fucking job interview!” Regina huffed and crossed her legs. Her mini skirt could barely cover her thighs, but she paid no heed to it. “My presentation was perfect.” 

The phone on the wall suddenly rang. Regina didn’t move any of her limbs to pick up the phone, being emotionally drained as she was in this state. 

She heard a sigh from Les, who walked across the room to pick up the phone. She caught some brief greetings from Les to the person on the phone, before being called her name. 

“Regina Taylor,” Les said amusedly. “A certain Brianna May is looking for you.” 

Regina practically sprang up from the sofa and rushed to snatch the phone from Les. “Hi, Brianna. This is Regina. Are you looking for me?” 

Les shook his head and barked a laugh. Regina shot him a look. 

“Hi, Regina. Um, I want to talk to you about the audition for Smile.” 

Regina’s heart throbbed rapidly at Brianna’s words. “Yes?” 

“Does this Friday work for you? We can arrange an audition in the Jazz Club Room at Imperial College. The audition shall start at five.” Brianna asked. Regina could still detect that familiar tint of anxiety in her voice, “if you’re fine with the arrangement, I can book the room for us.” 

“That works for me.” She answered, trying not to sound overly excited. 

“Great. See you on Friday then.” Brianna said. Before Regina could sort out her own thoughts, her mouth moved faster than her brain. 

“I tried to call the number you gave me, but it was a dead end,” she said quietly, fiddling with the telephone cord. “I thought you wanted no connection with me.” 

“No…! I’d never…” Regina’s ear perked up at Brianna’s sudden fluster. “I think I gave you my old number. I just moved into Tim’s house. I’ve messed that bit up before.” 

_ Tim. _

How come she forgot the intimate body language Brianna shared with Tim. Regina hated to admit this, but Brianna and Tim did look very convincing as a couple. 

_ At least Brianna still saw her as a potential bandmate. _ Regina thought remotely as she wrote down the new phone number Brianna spelled out to her on phone and the details of the audition on a piece of scrap paper on the nightstand. She was going to hang up when the other girl whispered. “I’m sorry about the phone number…I didn’t mean to give you a wrong one.” 

Brianna’s voice was so small that Regina had barely heard her on the phone. Her heart ached at the image of the insecure tall girl clinging onto the handset while mustering the courage to apologise for her careless, _ minor _ mistake. 

Regina cooed softly, attempting to comfort the depressed guitarist. “It’s alright. I’m glad that you called.” _ Although that had taken three days and had immersed me in utter misery. _ “We’ve reached our goal of coming up with an audition schedule regardless. See? It was really no big deal.” 

She could hear Brianna’s chuckle from the other end of the phone. The blonde girl’s heart fluttered at the pleasant sound – she felt proud that she had successfully cheered up her, well, potential friend. _ That’s right. _

“Thanks…Tim threatened to kick me out and join another band if I lose our drummer. He’s been urging me to call you.” Brianna let out a small laugh. Whereas Regina was pleased that Brianna had returned to her relaxing self, her heart tingled at how comfortable the guitarist appeared when she talked about Tim, when she always seemed tense talking to her. 

_ So you called me because Tim told you to do so. _ Regina thought gloomily. She forced a cheerful goodbye with Brianna, before hanging up the phone with a heavy sigh. 

“Things didn’t turn out well?” Les lifted an inquiring brow, looking up from the sofa. Regina threw herself to the seat beside Les’ and rested her head on the shoulder of the older man. 

“I forgot she’s got a boyfriend.” 

“Oh.” Les wrapped his arm around Regina’s head and stroked her golden locks in a comforting manner. “But I believe you’ve got the audition?” 

“Of course.” Regina bit her lips bitterly and tried to focus on the positive side of her relationship progress with Brianna. 

At least she now had the chance to prove to Brianna her potential as a bandmate. 

****** 

Regina arrived at the Jazz Club Room a bit earlier than the scheduled time. She borrowed a van from Les, who picked her up at Imperial College to help unload her stuff and carry the drums to the room. Brianna had told her she could enter the room on her own, so she decided to come early to first assemble the parts of her drum kit, which she just brought back from Cornwall. 

During their phone conversation, Regina’s mind was too occupied by the audition offer, that she missed the possibility of Brianna being an Imperial College student. 

_ She must be very intelligent, in addition to her music talent. _ Regina thought, as she recalled how she herself passed her exams by the skin of her teeth. She had no intent to imprison herself in a laboratory for the rest of her life anyway, so that was fine. 

She wanted to be a rock star – not a pop star girl, mind you. Regina loathed the times when she was approached by someone from a record company only to find out that they just wanted to brand her as a pop teen idol. Her aspiration was far superior to that. 

She heard a soft knock on the door as she finished placing the drums in their respective places. “Come in.” 

The door opened and a head popped out. There appeared the likable brunette girl Regina had been dying to meet. “Hi, um, can I come in?” 

“Of course!” Regina wasn’t sure why Brianna had to ask for her permission to enter the room she reserved herself, but she assumed that was the type of person Brianna was, not some ill-mannered, aloof men who would barge into a place without bothering to ask. 

As Brianna walked into the room and came into sight, Regina noted the taller girl was wearing a T-shirt printed with the phrase “I NEED SPACE”. 

“Wow,” Regina laughed, “I love your T-shirt.” 

“Thanks.” Brianna smiled. She put down her guitar before taking out a guitar amplifier – the Vox AC30 amp, the same amplifier from the gig last Friday, Regina recalled – from a locker against the wall. “Space is my aspiration. I study Astrophysics actually.” 

Regina was totally astonished by Brianna’s revelation. Her mouth was hanging open. Did she say astrophysics, like, astrophysics in Imperial College? Les studied Mathematics and she had peeked at his assignments before. She had concluded that was incomprehensible for a normal human being. So, if Brianna was studying Astrophysics, she must not be a normal human being. “Oh my God! Are you a genius?” 

“I was often asked a question like that, but it’s just that I’m good at what I’m passionate about.” Brianna casually explained as she plugged in the Red Special. “I’m actually planning to apply for the PhD course. I think I’ll be working on interplanetary dust, like, zodiacal light and-” 

Brianna abruptly halted. A faint blush was noticeable on her face. “Never mind that. Let’s focus on music.” 

As much as Regina desired to make Brianna continue on her beloved cosmic objects, she was not equipped with sufficient astronomical knowledge to contribute to the conversation. Plus, _ “I have zero idea of what interplanetary dust is, but I was kind of turned on by your intelligence so please go on” _ was definitely not something appropriate to say to a new acquaintance, even though that was the only response her brain could generate. Therefore, she just nodded and started tuning the drums as Brianna began tuning her guitar. 

She didn’t notice the guitar sound had stopped until she finished tuning her snare drum and looked up just to meet Brianna’s curious eyes. 

“What were you doing?” 

“Wha-I was tuning the drums!” Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _ Wasn’t that obvious? _

“I’ve never seen anybody do that before! Drummers I played with basically just hit things…” Brianna’s eyes widened in surprise, “you’re so professional!” 

Now it was Regina’s turn to blush. “Drum tuning is a basic skill for drummers,” she explained. “Now I wonder how shitty your previous drummers were.” 

“Well…” Brianna laughed nervously. “We didn’t have much of a choice.” After a few seconds, the guitarist quietly added, “I’ve been messing these interpersonal things up, aren’t I? People who came to us usually just spoke to Tim, and he was the one who contacted candidates and clubs. I’ve never been good at socialising…” 

Brianna continued regretfully. “First, I gave you the wrong number, then I started talking about boring stuff, and I just asked a stupid question…” 

“God, no!” Regina hastily said, “you’re delightful to talk to! I mean, you’re intelligent, focused, courteous, cute-” 

Regina only came to realisation that she had blurted out the last part when she saw Brianna’s face turn red second by second. The drummer felt that her face was burning as well – she had always regarded herself as a shameless person when it came to flirting, but Brianna had been making her embarrass herself, and the guitarist didn’t even do it on purpose. 

Having murmured a thank you, Brianna awkwardly walked back to her original position. She began to play some riffs, keeping her eyes glued to her own guitar without lifting up her blushing face. 

Regina wanted to slap herself right there. Just when she thought she had made some progress in her relationship with Brianna, her stupid brain decided to embarrass both Brianna and herself in front of each other. _ Good job Reg. Now Brianna won’t talk to you anymore. _ She thought darkly to herself. 

The two girls continued to make random noises with their own instruments without interacting with each other. The awkward air in the room persisted until a knock sounded at the door and the bass player of Smile walked in. Regina peeped at Brianna. The brunette girl again seemed relaxed at Tim’s presence. Regina felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. She was dying to have that level of intimacy with Brianna, _ like that of a couple. _

“Hi ladies, sorry for being late. Class overran.” Tim said curtly and picked up his bass guitar from the guitar case, “Nice to see you again, Regina. I assume you’ve familiarised yourselves with each other. Right, Bri?” 

Brianna only gave a small nod. Tim shot her a questioning look, which went unnoticed by the guitarist, whose head was still hanging low. 

“Um, anyway, shall we begin with some jamming?” Tim attempted to ease the tense atmosphere in the room. “Maybe we can start off with ‘Purple Haze’? I’m sure you know the song, Regina?” 

“Sure.” Regina adjusted her posture as Tim and Brianna exchanged a look. The latter took a breath and counted, “one, two, three, four!” 

Brianna started playing the first few chords of the song. Regina listened to the sound of the guitar attentively and came in at the right beat. She drummed along with Brianna’s guitar and Tim’s bass. The drummer could feel something magical happened between the three of them. Her drum sound was precisely in sync with Tim’s decent bass sound. Together they weaved a rhythm bed to Brianna’s soaring guitar solo. The sounds of the three instruments gelled into a unity – for the first time in her life, Regina enjoyed playing with other people, that finally she didn’t have to struggle to keep up the tempo amidst the steady rock sound. 

They continued to jam for another fifteen minutes before Tim called it a day. The bass player walked up to her and gave her a heartfelt compliment on her drumming skills, which Regina gratefully accepted. Although Regina felt a bit giddy after the drumming section, she was on cloud nine as she caught Brianna staring at her in amazement from the corner of her eye. 

She turned to face the guitarist fully and gave her a grin, which, to her surprise, was responded by Brianna’s evasive eyes. The tall girl busied herself with tuning the guitar again. Regina saw no purpose in doing that after a flawless jam. Her heart sank at the fact that obviously Brianna was still avoiding making contact with her. 

“Well, I guess we can all agree that Regina will be our new drummer,” Tim proclaimed. He turned to Brianna, “can we, Brianna?” 

Brianna’s eyes shot up at the sudden call out of her name, like she had been deep in thought. “Um, I…” 

Regina despaired at Brianna’s hesitation. After all the efforts she made, Brianna still rejected her entry into her world. 

Tim put a hand over his forehead and sighed, not even a bit subtle in showing his frustration. “I’m buying us drinks. Bri, please solve whatever issues you have with Regina before I come back.” 

After the bass player had left the room and shut the door, Regina took the initiative. “Look, Brianna, I know I might not have perfect drumming skills-” 

“No,” Brianna said quietly. She was holding her arm with her hand. “You were perfect. You’re the most skilled drummer I’ve ever played with.” 

“Why then? I don’t-” 

“It’s me.” Brianna tightened her grip on her arm. Her lips were trembling. “You’re approachable, cheerful and dazzling, Regina. I’m the opposite of you…very shy, completely lacking in confidence. You see, I can’t even take a simple compliment properly…you won’t like hanging out with someone like me, let alone forming a band-” 

Regina grabbed the taller girl’s hand and looked into the latter’s eyes, “Brianna, I like you,” _ a lot, _ “so don’t belittle yourself. Plus, it’s not just about me accepting you – it’s also about you accepting me. You know,” she laughed, “according to my roommate, I’m loud and outspoken, definitely an irksome human being by your standard.” 

She gave Brianna a supportive smile. “So, Brianna, will you accept this boisterous Regina Taylor to be the drummer of Smile?” 

Brianna broke into a smile upon Regina’s words. She cupped her hands around the blonde’s (which caused a flutter in Regina’s chest), and humbly replied. “You’re more than I could ask for, Regina…Of course you’re in.” 

The two girls giggled together and the tense air between them vanished in an instant, replaced by a light and merry mood. 

“You can call me Reg, actually,” Regina smiled. “That’s how my friends call me.” 

“Regina, Reg…” Brianna gently repeated, before asking shyly. “So, we’re friends now?” 

“Absolutely.” Mesmerised by Brianna’s beaming smile, Regina temporarily forgot her own crush on the tall girl and readily settled for friends for now. 

With that, as Tim came back to the room, Regina became the official drummer of Smile, as well as a friend of Brianna May. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested in Les Brown, he talked a bit in the book "Queen in Cornwall" about Roger, Smile and Queen. Those trivia definitely gave me sheer heart attacks uwu By the way, I'm still thinking about whose point of view, Regina's or Brianna's, I should choose for the next chapter - we shall see XD


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments :)))!! Sorry for taking a long time to post this chapter. I considered writing from Brianna's POV but I guess the whole story will be from Regina's POV now XDD Anyway, enjoy!!

Drumming had always been Regina’s favourite hobby, but never had she enjoyed playing with other instrument players as much as playing with Smile. After a month since Regina joined Smile, they managed to become one of the most promising new bands in London. Regina absolutely loved being showered with admiration from their fans. Truth be told, she was an attention lover. Ever since she was in primary school, she was fascinated with dressing up herself in the most beautiful dresses available and affordable. She wasn't called Queen for no reason – Freddie and she were called “a couple of Queens” in Kensington Market, and she took that title with pride.

Being in Smile granted her another kind of satisfaction that differed from the dreamy looks she received along with Freddie walking down Kensington Street in their most flashy attire. Regina’s heart always took a leap whenever the audience cheered for her during her drum solos. She had been longing for that kind of acknowledgement as a drummer ever since she started drumming at her very young age. She felt fabulous in those moments.

There was one issue though.

As much as Regina enjoyed attention and recognised herself as a natural born beauty and a proficient drummer, that didn’t mean she could bear Brianna staring at her unconsciously during their practices _all the time_. It was so frequent that Regina found herself sometimes distracted from her own drumming just because the guitarist wouldn't tear her eyes off her.

Regina knew the tall girl wasn’t aware of her own intense gaze, being an ultimately shy girl she was. There was no way on Earth the introverted Brianna May would have the courage to inappropriately, if not impolitely, stare at a person like a celestial body she usually observed with rapt attention.

Regina didn’t want to spook Brianna. She had been keeping her mouth shut about it and pretended she wasn’t being sunk in those pools of hazel eyes, but sometimes the struggle was hard to conceal as she missed another beat and ruined the whole song for the third time of the day. _Fuck her stupid crush._

“Brianna, could you just stop staring at Regina and let our drummer play her drums properly?” Tim commented amusedly, laying down his bass.

“I-” Regina could literally see blood rushing up to Brianna’s face. A deep blush blossomed across the other girl’s cheeks. “I didn’t-”

“You did. You’ve been staring at me since the beginning of the practice. You weren’t even looking at Red's fingerboard.” _Still you played it perfectly without a flaw. That’s how talented you’re._ Regina thought to herself, mooning over her secret crush in heart despite all.

“Do you like my leather skirt? Freddie made me wear this today to sell the look to our customers.” Regina winked at Brianna, trying to play it off cool. “I can give you a discount if you want.”

“N-no, that was too...flamboyant for me.” Brianna let out a nervous laugh, before giving a humble smile. “It looks good on you, Reg. You look gorgeous.”

Now, Regina hadn’t expected a compliment from Brianna. It caught her by surprise. “…Thank you,” she muttered.

Brianna seemed confused by her unusually modest response, but Regina was too busy concentrating on calming her heart down to continue their apparently very _friendly_ conversation.

As per usual, she hated how the guitarist could tug at her heartstrings so effortlessly like playing her own guitar. They had been hanging out together as friends after Regina joined Smile, mostly in the library of Imperial College to which Brianna attached herself basically night and day working on her astrophysical theses. The girls would work on their own assignments while waiting for Tim to finish his class and come over. As much as Regina could tell Brianna had good times with her company that the guitarist giggled at her silly jokes all the time, the former still found it irritating that the other girl deliberately left distance between them for reasons she couldn’t pinpoint – despite the progress in their friendship, Brianna had been avoiding physical touches with her, shrinking away whenever they walked or sat too close.

Regina reasoned that with Brianna’s coy personality and persuaded herself not to overthink, but her patience was running thin seeing the intimate gestures Brianna and Tim were casually sharing. God, was she burning with the utmost jealousy.

“Well,” Tim cleared his throat, “since we’re quite done today, I have an announcement to make.”

The bass player took out a name card from his pocket and showed it to the girls, “I was contacted by this guy from Disc. He wants to write about us in the New Music Talents column,” he smiled warmly at the other two members of Smile. “We’ve made it, girls.”

“Oh my God.” Regina covered her mouth in disbelief. Never had she felt so close to her dream of becoming a rock star. She looked to Brianna, who had her eyes wide open stricken by the news. The guitarist froze like a deer in the headlights and Regina only wanted to give the other girl a big hug right there.

“Thrilling, isn’t it?” Tim grinned. “They asked us to provide them photos for the article. I have a friend who’s working as a photographer so maybe we can ask for his help. I think some pictures outside the Royal Albert Hall would be great, considering we just had a gig there last week.”

“Hell yes.” _Royal Albert Hall. _Of course there wasn’t any other choice more perfect than that. The Royal Albert Hall was the grandest venue in which Smile had ever played and Regina also saw it as a capstone of her musician career, if she was having one.

Brianna nodded eagerly to Tim’s suggestion, obviously thrilled by the idea despite not voicing her excitement. The bass player smiled at her reaction and reached out a hand to caress the guitarist’s mop of untamed curly hair in an appreciating manner. Regina felt her smile immediately stiffened at the sight ahead with sourness creeping up on her – Brianna showed no discomfort at Tim touching her.

“We should get ourselves prepared too,” Tim added, dropping his hand from Brianna’s hair. “Bri, if you want to borrow some fancier garments, you know in our house there’s the wardrobe-”

“I can help with that!” Regina cut in hurriedly. She cringed internally at her own high-pitched voice, but she paid no mind to it. The blonde girl turned to the other girl, who looked very much startled by Regina’s sudden interruption. “Brianna, you can come to my stall. I can choose some outfits for you, if you don’t mind.”

Regina wasn’t sure how her brain had come up with that decision. Deep in her heart, she understood that she had no place interfering in her bandmates’ private relationship, but obviously jealousy had taken over her mind in that split second and Regina began to regret that as she saw Brianna fidgeted in discomfort, looking unsure about how to answer the drummer.

As silence descended on the room and the air grew dense, Regina almost wanted to take her suggestion back. _Almost._ She didn’t have to though as Tim, instead of Brianna, replied.

“Isn’t it a good idea? I’d definitely say Regina has the best fashion sense here.” The bass player said, nudging the brunette girl mischievously. “Besides, you shouldn’t really turn down the invitation when the Queen of Kensington Market offers to dress you.”

The drummer felt her cheeks flared up at the way Tim phrased it. Brianna blushed violently at that as well. Regina assumed she was just embarrassed by her enthusiasm. Eventually, the guitarist nodded and agreed that they could meet in the evening tomorrow, much to Regina’s relief.

They left the hall and walked to the metro station together. Tim and Brianna were going to take a ride while Regina was going to walk back to her own flat as usual. Regina found it endearing that the blush still lingered on the guitarist’s face as Brianna bid her goodbye along with Tim.

Images of Brianna in different clothing filled Regina’s mind on her way back home. Freddie and she matched clothes for their customers on a daily basis, so it wouldn’t be a difficult task to choose some garments for her bandmate. _Right?_

******

“Bri! You’re here!”

As the shopkeeper’s bell chimed, Regina trotted towards the door just to see the guest she had been expecting was standing there. Brianna was wearing a loose dark-green hoodie with blue jeans, a grey tote bag on her shoulder. She greeted Regina with a smile. “Good evening, Reg. I hope I’m not causing any inconvenience.” The taller girl politely said.

“You’re totally fine. Come on in!” Regina led the guitarist into the stall with a high-voltage grin. She motioned Brianna to the vintage sofa next to the fitting room, which was only a small space just enough to turn around. It was separated by a curtain serving for some privacy – not that Freddie and she could make it any more presentable in a cramped stall like this other than a curtain with satisfactory aesthetics.

While Regina was busying herself with piling up the clothing items she had picked for her bandmate, Brianna went to sit down on the sofa. She placed her bag on her thighs and rested her hands on it, surveying the stall with curiosity. “Where’s Freddie? That art student you run the stall with?”

“Oh, he’s got some business to deal with so it’s just me.” She definitely didn’t kick her business partner out after closing the stall early on her own just because she wanted some private space and time with Brianna, or because that also prevented Queen Freddie Mercury from spilling out anything _awkward (“But darling, I want to meet your crush!”)_.

“Here you go.” Regina handed a pile of clothes to Brianna, who took them carefully. “I think these will look good on you. Try them on!”

Brianna nodded and took the garments with her to the fitting room. Regina could hear clothes being stripped off behind the closed curtain and the blonde girl had to use all her willpower to refrain her mind from wandering off to the little corner that was only a metre or two away from her.

Focused on occupying herself with sorting out the newly-arrived clothing items Freddie left, Regina wasn’t aware of the passage of time until she heard a wary voice calling out her name.

“R-Reg, I’m having a bit of a trouble here. Can you…?”

“Sure!” Regina immediately rushed to the fitting room. She stood outside the curtain and asked tentatively. “Do you want me to come in?”

“Yes…I can’t do this without you.”

Regina took a deep breath, blocking all sorts of immodest urges Brianna’s _innocent_ words had aroused inside her body before sliding open the curtain. “Excuse me.”

Then, she went speechless.

There stood Brianna, tightly fitted in a vintage patterned shirt Regina owned with buttons above the waist left _undone_. Cupped in a plain nude bra, the guitarist’s upper boobs were completely exposed in the air. Regina _did_ notice that Brianna had relatively huge tits, but they were always well-hidden by the latter’s baggy outfits and slouching posture, that the drummer seldomly pondered over that particular area of her body. However, with the milky soft breasts and the alluring cleverage of her crush vulnerably bared naked to her eyes, the drummer could feel her mouth went dry and a wave of heat surging through her body. _She wanted to fuck Brianna right there._

She must have gone frozen for eternity. Only when Regina heard an uncomfortable cough was she reminded with the fact that she was in the same dimension with Brianna, _not just her boobs._ _Shit._

“Reg, I don’t think my b-breasts can fit into this.” Brianna said. She sounded desperate. “I tried to take it off but it’s just too tight…and I don’t want to ruin your shirt…”

“No problem!! I’ll get it fixed!!” The discomfort was unmistakable on the taller girl’s face. Whether it was because of Regina’s staring or the shirt, they were all Regina’s faults, so she should definitely take the responsibility.

Regina unbuttoned the waist buttons for Brianna and asked the latter to relax her body so that she could strip the shirt off her. She had carefully avoided making eye contact with the guitarist and lowered her head so that her eyes wouldn’t meet with her tits. Her heart was still pounding hard and she feared that the other girl would notice her abnormal behaviour – the faster she solved Brianna’s problem, the quicker she could get out of the suffocating space.

“I’m bringing you some looser blouses. Wait a minute.” With that, Regina escaped from the fitting room and shut the curtain tight before rushing back to the counter. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to adjust her breath.

The blonde girl slipped a hand down her inner thigh and pressed a finger against the entrance, but she didn’t make a move. No, she was not touching herself in the stall, not when Brianna was still waiting for her.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank it in one gulp. Feeling her libido gradually faded with cool water running down her throat, Regina regained her composure and turned around to search for some loose blouses that fit Brianna among the antique clothes Freddie and she had collected together.

_Thank god Freddie’s not here._ Regina thought to herself as she brought another pile of clothes to the fitting room and handed them to Brianna outside the curtain. She asked the other girl to show her the looks after she was done putting them on. The latter complied.

The two girls continued to do some mix-and-match before settling on an exotic patterned blouse, a long velvet skirt, and some simple accessories before calling it a day. Regina was contented with her choices. She felt self-satisfied about bringing out the feminine charm of the guitarist, whose wardrobe probably only contained nerdy T-shirts and plain shirts. Although Brianna insisted on paying for the outfit, Regina refused to price the items. The former could only give in.

“Thank you so much for taking your time.” Brianna smiled gently at Regina as she headed outside the stall, not seemingly bothered by the previous accident. “You know, I don’t always go shopping. Even for my stage clothes, I usually borrow them from Pat.”

“Pat?”

“Ah, I think you’ve never met her personally. Pat works at night so she doesn’t often show up at our gigs. She’s Tim’s girlfriend. She allows me to freely borrow her garments-”

“‘Girlfriend’? Aren’t you and Tim dating?” Regina was in utter shock that she didn’t realise she had interrupted Brianna. She wasn’t expecting such a striking revelation that came out of a clear blue sky. _So Tim and Brianna weren’t dating? After all those intimate exchanges? How could it be?_

Brianna laughed, obviously unaware of Regina’s astonished state. “That’s how you’ve been thinking of us? Boyfriend and girlfriend? No, Tim and I are just very good friends. We went to the same high school and share the same music passion. That’s it.”

“If you’re not dating, why’re you living together? Why’d you let him touch you like that?” _Whereas you are all avoiding physical contacts with me._ Regina knew her questions had been intrusive, but she could no longer stand the insolvable distance between Brianna and her. She stared straight into Brianna’s hazel eyes, demanding an answer.

“It’s…complicated.” Brianna slowly replied. She returned to her usual evasive self as she darted her eyes to the ground without directly confronting the drummer.

Regina was disheartened. She lowered her head and clenched her fists, trying to bite back the tears threatening to fall. She knew this wasn’t her business and Brianna had every right to keep her affairs with Tim in private, _but why Brianna couldn’t see her like Tim, one with whom she could share intimacy?_ “…Forget about it. I’ll see you on the set.”

She shut the door without waiting for Brianna’s reply. The drummer tumbled down and rested her head on her folded arms on top of the sofa chair. She cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mutual pining is real. Don't worry <3


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back XD Thanks for the kudos and comments!!! Yes, finally uwu

_“Do you know if she has a boyfriend?”_

Just that. Just because Regina didn’t know the answer to a simple question, she had to force herself to watch her high school classmate hit on her crush, who kept a contrived smile out of courtesy throughout the conversation. Regina could see from where she was that the guitarist’s knuckles had gone white because she had been clenching on her glass for her life, while nodding at some points to indicate that she was still listening.

_Poor girl, she must have never been hit on._ Regina thought to herself. A wave of mixed sentiments put a lump in her throat.

_You wouldn’t have known, because you never asked._

Whereas Regina patronised her unsettled bandmate, she was no less miserable and discouraged from saving her friend in distress, plagued by her own inner turmoil.

It all started yesterday…

******

“Hey! Do we get to meet your former bandmates?”

“No. I didn’t invite them.” Regina answered her business partner, deadpan. “I won’t call them my ‘bandmates’. I feel ashamed to have been in the same band with those slothful girls, to be honest.

“Oh.” Freddie pouted. He turned to Brianna and smirked. “You now have Brianna anyway. I guess she’s a lot better than those girls you’ve played with. Am I right, Reg?”

Regina rolled her eyes and uttered an annoyed grunt. She had to resist the very urge to smack Freddie back to his seat and tell him to mind his own business with Mary, who had been watching the whole exchange with a motherly smile.

The drummer was trying to put on an I-am-done-with-you poker face to end the _foreboding_ conversation when Brianna’s delicate voice rang beside her ear.

“Am I the best among the girls you’ve played with, Reg?” Regina heard a squeak coming from Freddie, who was trying to suppress a snicker. Despite her very effort to steer clear of the trap, apparently her clueless bandmate didn’t get it and decide to turn it against her – she couldn’t blame her though.

“Yes, you’re.” Regina took a breath and looked out of the window, trying to sound apathetic despite the pounding of her heart. “You’re the best guitarist I’ve ever played with.” _Freddie’s going to pay for this._

“I’m happy to hear that, Reg. It’s my pleasure.” Inside her head, Regina could picture Brianna beaming at her at the moment. She didn’t dare to turn around to see the real thing though. Because if she did, she would kiss Brianna on the spot.

Not that she would be voluntary, mind you. It was just that Brianna and she were sitting extremely close that she was literally half-sitting on the other girl’s lap. Their moist bodies had been rubbing against each other for two hours. No space was left between the two girls crammed by their gear. Regina admitted that she had been striving to close the distance with Brianna, but this was way too much for her.

She didn’t remember she had signed up for this torture.

They were currently on their way to Cornwall, where they were going to perform for the first time out of London. It was also Regina’s hometown – in fact, it was her mother who booked them for a charity gig which Regina saw no reason to decline as long as the band got paid.

So here they were, travelling in their regular small van off to Cornwall. Usually the three members of Smile would travel alone to the gig with their roadie friends arriving beforehand to set up the stage. Space had been abundant that each of them could have their own row of seats in the three-row van. However, this time with Pat (Tim’s girlfriend, whom Regina finally got to meet), Freddie (“I don’t feel like working, darling. The stall is soulless without you!”) and Mary (Freddie’s girlfriend, who was invited by Freddie – Regina enjoyed her company so she was very much welcomed) joining them, the passengers were left no extra space to wriggle after taking up all the seats and having their gear taken up the few scant gaps vacant.

Regina had insisted on driving because they were heading for her hometown. Nevertheless, she was told to keep Brianna’s company because _“why don’t you girls stick together?”_, as Tim persuaded. As a result, Tim was the one driving with Pat sitting next to him. Freddie and Mary sat in the second row, leaving Regina and Brianna occupy the last row. Regina had tried to maintain the distance Brianna preferred, but she was forced to shift closer and closer to the latter as the gear was being loaded. Eventually, she ended up completely shoved onto Brianna, pressing tightly against the other girl’s soft skin with their bare arms and thighs overlapped.

This was the first time the two girls came this close physically (not in the way Regina had expected though). When Regina went to sit next to Brianna, the drummer had already noticed that the guitarist’s body stiffened in an instant as usual. As their bodies pressed against each other, the poor girl’s face bloomed bright red and Regina could feel her skin temperature rising through their touching body parts. She was in no position to comment on it though as she could feel her own body reacted in the same way.

As their trip continued, Regina began to feel dizzy with the flowery scent that faintly wafted under her nose. _This must be the smell of Brianna’s shampoo._ Her mind began to wander off to her sexual fantasies with Brianna over the recent nights. After the accident in the stall, her body always stayed turned on by Brianna’s existence. She had been secretly touching herself while imagining Brianna in all kinds of scenarios. _Brianna moaning beneath her when her tongue brushed the nipples of her perky firm tits, Brianna on the verge of tears begging her to ravish every inch of her, Brianna naked covered in the white slick of that flower-scented shampoo-_

Regina struggled to brush off those erotic imaginations with Brianna sitting right beside her. Her mind had been screaming at her and urging her to unclothe Brianna right there to fuck her till she begged for mercy. Eventually, it was Freddie who strayed her away from her desperate sexual urge, as the artist kneeled on the seat and began to chat with Brianna and her – not that he was helping much though.

As Brianna naturally joined their conversation, Regina was again painfully reminded of the taller girl’s _unique_ awkwardness around her. When she first introduced Freddie and Mary to Brianna and Tim, the guitarist didn’t seem to have any problem with chatting with her new acquaintances, much to Regina’s dismay. Of course, she was glad that Brianna was comfortable around her friends, but she just couldn’t banish her envy of them.

“By the way, how’s Les doing? I thought he’d come with us.” Freddie asked.

“He’s been working with his professor on some math projects.” Regina replied casually. “Nothing I can understand.”

“Les?” Brianna inquired curiously.

“He’s my flatmate. We met in high school. He’s one year senior than me.” Realisation hit Regina. “He’s studying Mathematics at Imperial College! You two might have met in the core courses, considering you both belong to the Science Faculty.”

“I don’t know anyone named Les.” Brianna answered quietly. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and continued uncertainly. “Are you two like, dating?”

“No!” Regina laughed. “We’re sharing a flat only because of cost-saving purposes. He’s a reliable senior and has been taking good care of me since I went to London.”

“Oh.” Brianna was visibly relaxed. Regina wondered why Brianna had asked that question.

_As if you’re not living with a guy you aren’t dating yourself._

She had demanded an answer from Brianna about her relationship with Tim in the stall, but the answer remained mysterious as Brianna only greeted her normally on the set of their photoshoot. Regina didn’t bring up the topic since then, afraid that she would touch upon Brianna’s private issues that should better be kept in the shadows.

Putting that aside, maybe she should just indulge herself in this precious moment of intimacy with Brianna. With Freddie’s friendly presence, Brianna’s anxiety seemed to have worn off as time passed and the originally nervous girl managed to make some chit-chat with Freddie and her. Regina tentatively rested her head on Brianna’s shoulder when the guitarist was occupied with talking with her business partner. Anticipating the other girl’s reaction, Regina could feel her heartbeat raced. _Will she shy away from me like she usually does?_

Nonetheless, she didn’t have to bear her anxiety for long. Despite hesitancy, Brianna slowly raised her hand to brush the golden locks off her face. Caught off guard, Regina forgot how to breath for a moment. She must seem completely dumbfounded as Brianna chuckled at her – that angelic sound was enough to send the drummer’s heart to ecstasy.

_Brianna didn’t resist her closeness, and she touched her in response._

Butterflies in her stomach, Regina closed her eyes contentedly and nuzzled in the crook of the neck of her crush. She couldn’t care less about Freddie’s wolf whistle. _What more could she ask for than to be touched by her beloved girl finally after all this time?_

******

“To Smile!”

Sitting in a booth, the group raised their glasses to cheer for their successful gig in a local bar near Regina’s home, where they would be staying the night. They did the gig at the town’s city hall, which allowed them to deliver a proper music performance in a professional manner instead of playing some background music for nobody like they usually did in some crowded bars. Proper audience was always welcome.

“And to the legendary drummer of Cornwall.” Tim raised his glass to Regina with a smirk. Regina facepalmed while the rest members of the group laughed.

“Shut it.” She still couldn’t believe her mother had actually advertised them as “The Legendary Drummer of Cornwall Regina Taylor and Smile” on the local newspaper. Her face went slack in shock when her mom opened that page of the newspaper and proudly pointed that advertisement to her across the coffee table in their living room.

Her friends had been all trying to keep a straight face at her mom’s excitement. _“Because you’re a legend, Regina! I’m so proud of you!”_ As much as Regina appreciated her mother’s enthusiasm, obviously the older woman was too occupied with joy to catch the snickers of her daughter’s friends. Even Brianna was covering her mouth subtly to hide her amusement – if Regina was not put on the spot, she would have melted at the guitarist’s cuteness for sure.

“I feel the same way as your mother.” Brianna remarked sincerely. “Smile couldn’t have come this far without you.” The taller girl offered her a shy smile. “I’ve always looked up to you, Reg.”

“Bri…” Regina was stunned by Brianna’s words. Their friends were chatting in pairs, but Regina could catch them stealing glances at her and Brianna from the corner of her eye. “I didn’t know that…I feel honoured.” She laid her hand on Brianna’s and gave the other girl a supportive smile. “You’ve always been my inspiration, Brianna. If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have known I could come this far.”

“Reg…” Brianna’s cheeks turned a soft shade of rose – Regina had to use all her willpower to restrain herself from placing kisses on those rosy cheeks – before she stammered out her reply. “T-Thank you. I was only playing my part…”

The two of them just stared at each other for God knows how long without saying anything, before someone cleared his throat.

“Give us a second, ladies.” The two girls immediately tore their gazes apart upon Tim’s voice, both faces flushing. “Pat and I are going to take a walk on the beach.” Holding his girlfriend’s hand, the bass player motioned to the empty seats. “Freddie and Mary said they were going outside for stargazing and would directly head back to your home afterwards.”

Regina hadn’t even noticed Freddie and Mary were gone – she had been too absorbed in her own world with Brianna. “I think we’ll stay here for a few more drinks.” She put on a casual face and responded, while sliding a glance in Brianna’s direction. Not to her surprise, apparently her friend was yet to recover from her own self-consciousness. The guitarist’s eyes were still adamantly fixed on her lap with her legs pressed tightly together.

“Okay. So, see you later?”

“Sure.”

Regina waved the couple goodbye before directing her attention back to her other bandmate. She moved a little closer to her and asked in a concerning tone. “Bri? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” The said girl looked up, and Regina immediately regretted shortening the distance between her and Brianna – their lips nearly brushed due to the taller girl’s sudden move. That, of course, once again sent the two girls to another round of flushing embarrassment.

“…I'm grabbing us some drinks.” Regina was fast to realise that one of them must leave the scene to give each other breathing space, literally.

Brianna nodded, again suddenly interested in her own lap more than anything else. Not wanting to embarrass themselves anymore, Regina made a beeline for the bartender and ordered two glasses of coke. No alcohol for sure, because Regina was sure that their brains were already messy enough and she didn’t want to take any wrong step in her _friendship_ with Brianna. She strongly reminded herself.

“Regina?” An unfamiliar male voice sounded next to Regina. The drummer turned to the owner of the voice, who had a face that she could faintly recall.

“Pete?” Regina remembered him from the chemistry class in high school. They had been lab partners for a semester. He was a nice bloke and they would sometimes chat about music besides homework and class.

“That’s right.” Pete gave her a huge grin. “It’s been a year since our graduation! How’ve you been? You went to London, am I right?”

“Yea.” Regina leaned against the bar with and said, full of pride. “I’ve joined a band called Smile. We were performing at the City Hall just a few hours ago.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.” Pete seemed surprised by the news. “You always talked about drumming and forming an actual band during the class. So you’ve actually made it!”

“Yes.” Regina didn’t even attempt to hide her smugness. “We’re quite big as a college band in London, even though we only have three members.”

“The girl in your booth, is she your bandmate?” Pete motioned to Brianna, who Regina noticed was now fidgeting her fingers, looking unnerved. God, she should really get back to her as soon as possible.

“She looks quite cute. What’s her name?”

“…Brianna.” Regina was immediately alarmed. She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going. _If Pete makes a move on her-_

“Do you know if she has a boyfriend?”

That was a foreseeable question, to be honest. She should’ve seen this coming.

Yet, Regina was rendered speechless. Her mouth was hung open, but she could give no answer.

Because now she realised, she didn’t know.

_How come she didn’t know if Brianna has a boyfriend?_

Because she never asked, and she should have asked.

“…I don’t know.” Those were the only three words she could muster.

“Oh.” Pete looked bewildered but Regina was too occupied to care. Her mind was in a state of chaos.

_Brianna could be dating some guy. She could be holding hands with her boyfriend. She could be kissing him-_

_How come she never thought of the possibility of Brianna being a heterosexual who wanted none of those things from her?_

Regina didn’t realise her drinks had come until Pete picked them up. “Well, guess I have to find out myself then. I’ll give it a shot – mind giving us some time, Regina?”

_No! Don’t you dare to get close to her!_ Her mind screamed, but she was frozen on the spot and could only watch her high school classmate make his way towards their booth – towards Brianna.

She saw confusion overtook Brianna as Pete sat down beside her. The girl looked around, looking uncertain. Regina was sure that the guitarist was searching for her, and she was also sure that Pete could come up with a good excuse to cover her up.

The drummer had scooted over to an unoccupied booth to hide herself the moment Pete walked up to Brianna. She frankly felt bad for Brianna, but she was also curious, if not desperate, to know how Brianna would react. Pete was a nice guy and she couldn’t just sabotage her best friend’s chance to start a relationship because of her own selfishness, right?

_Brianna would turn him down immediately if she had a boyfriend. _So she assumed. However, Regina knew how courteous the guitarist could be, so she didn’t dare to conclude. So, here she was, compelling herself to watch her high school classmate chat up her crush, on whom she wasn’t sure whether she should give up anymore.

The drummer was honestly amazed by Pete’s patience to hold up the conversation with Brianna for more than three minutes. She meant no criticism, but Brianna simply stiffened that she was only mobile when nodding or speaking at most three words each time.

_If it wasn’t for Tim, maybe Brianna would’ve acted the same towards her. _Regina bitterly recalled her first encounter with the guitarist, who had also very much resembled a frightened hedgehog like she did right now.

So, as a supportive friend she was, Regina reckoned it was time for her to step in regardless of her inner turmoil. She shouldn’t get overprotective over her friend, but Pete had his time, and clearly Brianna had none of it.

The drummer smoothly slipped back to the booth and sat herself beside Brianna, her damsel in distress. “Hey guys, I’m back.”

“Reg…!” The guitarist’s gaze immediately darted to her the moment she sat down. Regina’s heart did a flip-flop when she noticed the instant relief in those familiar hazel eyes, feeling special. _She was going to play Tim here, right._

Nevertheless, before she could say anything to alleviate the tension in the air, Brianna grabbed her hand under the table and stared at her pleadingly. She gave her a nervous squeeze. _Can we go now?_ Although Brianna didn’t say it out loud, Regina could definitely get the sign.

“Pete, I think it’s time for us to leave. You know, my mum would nag at me if I let Brianna stay out too late.” Regina gave a natural laugh while drawing circles on Brianna’s knuckles with her thumb to comfort the other girl beneath the table, hoping that it would at least ease the her anxiety a bit.

“Can’t blame your mom.” Pete replied with a shrug. “I’m glad you’re doing well, Regina. It’s been a pleasure talking to you too, Brianna.” He gave Brianna a polite nod. The latter did the same in response.

After bidding Pete goodbye, Regina led Brianna out of the booth and towards the door. Although neither of them was aware, not for a second did the two girls let go of each other’s hand under the dim yellow light.

******

Regina couldn’t believe she was holding Brianna’s hand.

After leaving the bar, she asked Brianna if she wanted to head home. The taller girl gave a small nod, which Regina took as a yes.

Neither of them spoke a word afterwards as the two girls walked down the quiet street. Regina guessed Brianna would like to have a break to sort out her mind, so she kept her mouth shut.

As she finally had her mind settled, the drummer was suddenly aware of the fact that her fingers were enveloped by Brianna’s warm palm, which, strictly speaking, wasn’t exactly soft in a girly manner as Regina could feel the rough callouses on her fingertips. Nevertheless, it was unmistakeably the hand of a diligent guitarist.

Regina would love to hold Brianna’s hand in a decent manner. She would thread her fingers through Brianna’s and clasp their hands together, much like what she had planned in her head for a while. However, Regina was contented enough with the status quo, so she didn’t make a move. Plus, her mind was still haunted by Pete’s question.

_“Do you know if she has a boyfriend?”_

Maybe she should really ask Brianna through this chance.

“Bri-”

“Reg…I’m sorry for interrupting your night.” Brianna started before her. She said in a regretful tone with her head hanging low. She looked like she was swallowed by (unnecessary) guilt, and the sight stabbed Regina in the heart.

“It’s alright.” She halted to face Brianna and wrapped the other girl’s hand with her own. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. Pete was a nice guy so I thought you might be interested in him. He said he was interested in you.” She muttered the last part dejectedly.

“I didn’t know about that.” Brianna seemed genuinely surprised. “I would’ve turned him down right away, so that he wouldn’t get the wrong idea.”

“What’s the wrong idea? That you don’t have a boyfriend?” The drummer snapped, suddenly running out of patience for reasons she didn’t understand. She was conscious of her aggressiveness, but she was also desperate for an answer.

Brianna looked acutely struck by her query, that her mouth was agape at a loss for words. After a few seconds, she lowered her head and detached her hand from Regina’s. Her face was unreadable.

It was not a good sign, because Brianna was never unreadable to Regina. The taller girl had always been easy to read like an open book. Regina could always pinpoint the emotions she was going through. She was genuine in expressing herself after all, whether she was aware of it or not.

So, an incomprehensible Brianna did unsettle Regina. She was about to apologise to the other girl for her audacity when Brianna opened her mouth and spoke.

“Reg, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Regina was immediately shaken up. Her total focus was drawn to Brianna’s words. _That was it, the revelation she had been waiting for._

“Yes?”

“I don’t like Pete.”

“Oh.” She was expecting more shocking news, but well, this was Brianna-like. “You don’t have to be sorry for that. We’re not close anyway-”

“No.” Brianna’s hands were clenched into fists. The curly-haired girl took a shaky breath, her eyes reddening. “I mean, I don’t like men.”

_I don’t like men._

Regina’s mind went blank. The world stopped around her.

“…You’re a lesbian.” She had hung out with a few lesbians before. Most of them were like her. Rebellious, blatant, frowned upon. Homosexuality was a taboo in their society. Gay acts had only been decriminalised two years ago. Lesbians were less discriminated, simply because the society didn’t have high expectations for women in the first place. In any case, it never came to Regina’s knowledge that someone as reserved as Brianna could be a lesbian – she guessed that was because most of them were deep in the closet.

Like Brianna.

The other girl seemed mortified by the term. Her face was pale, lips pressed into a thin line and body trembling. Eventually, she nodded without a word.

“I-I didn’t expect that.” Of course, Regina had been having sexual fantasies with Brianna, but she didn’t really expect the guitarist to swing that way as well.

_Did that mean she had a chance?_

Before Regina could thoroughly digest the newfound information, she was taken aback by the sight before her.

Brianna was crying.

She was hastily wiping her tears with her wrists, but all in vain. Even though she was not directly facing Regina, the drummer could still see tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, Bri…” She walked up to Brianna and took the vulnerable girl into her arms. Her hand twined in the taller girl’s curls, pressing her head against her shoulder. “It’s alright. I’m glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that.”

Regina led Brianna to a bench nearby and sat themselves down. The golden light of the streetlamp cast a soft glow over the guitarist’s delicate features. Even with swollen eyes, her dear girl still had an ethereal quality to her in the eyes of Regina.

She gently took Brianna’s hand in hers to give her some support while patiently waiting for the other girl to regain her composure. Gradually, Brianna’s breath slowed down as the tears stopped falling.

“You asked me why I’m living with Tim.” Brianna whispered, voice wheezy and clogged after crying. “That's because I got kicked out by my flatmates after they found out I was a…lesbian.” She hesitated before saying the word. Regina assumed that that was because Brianna wasn’t used to talking about her sexuality in front of other people. To show her support, she squeezed the guitarist’s hand and stared intently at her, allowing her to go on without commenting.

“They were my best friends in high school, so that was quite hard to swallow.” Brianna continued calmly. “I tried to live on my own, but Tim thought it’d be better for me to live with someone that could take care of me, so he asked me to move into his house. He had found out about my sexuality on his own during high school, and he’s been the only person who didn’t treat me with prejudice.”

“Well, now you have me too.” Regina flashed a grin at the other girl. “By the way, I’m bisexual.”

“You’re bisexual?” Brianna seemed flabbergasted. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “I thought you were…straight?”

Regina giggled at Brianna’s bemusement, which she found absolutely adorable. “Because I’m popular with guys? Nah, I’m more than that. I’ve gone out with a handful of lesbian girls before. We had a lot of fun.”

“Wow, that’s…impressive.” Brianna gulped. She hung her head in embarrassment. “I’ve never dated girls before, even though I’m attracted to them.”

“Do you have any girl in mind?” Regina squeezed the other girl’s hand encouragingly. Despite her own complex feelings, she should do her best to support her friend. “Maybe I can set you two up.”

Brianna didn’t answer her straightaway. Her head was still hanging low with her face concealed, so Regina had no idea what was going on beneath the mop of curls.

Then, without warning, the guitarist gave her hand a little squeeze.

At first, Regina was confused. Then, she came to the realisation.

_She was the girl Brianna had a crush on._

As the truth unfolded, Regina’s heart was overwhelmed with love and affection. She couldn’t believe that they had been pining after each other all this time.

She squeezed Brianna’s hand back and asked in a soft voice. “You were afraid that she’d reject you? That was why you avoided her and didn’t confess your love?”

The drummer could hear her own heart pounding. All she needed was only a simple confirmation that could piece together the puzzle. Finally, she figured out all those signs of Brianna’s shyness – everything made sense now.

Regina patiently waited for the Brianna’s response as the latter remained mute. She understood that it was not easy for the other girl to acknowledge her own feelings as a closeted lesbian, but she could wait.

Eventually, the guitarist gave a slight nod, which was barely noticeable. But of course, it wouldn’t go unnoticed by Regina.

With love flowing through her veins, Regina gently tilted Brianna’s chin up and their eyes met. Framed by the amber glow of the lamp above, the other girl looked startled with tear tracks marring her makeup. Nonetheless, Regina still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Entwining their fingers together, she stared into those endearing hazel eyes and spoke.

“You don’t have to push yourself away from me, Brianna. I like you. I’m in love with you.”


	5. Love in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Yeahhhh they're officially girlfriends uwwwwwu
> 
> This is the second last chapter of the main story and you know what came next for Smile :( Happy ending promised!
> 
> I think I will write a sequel telling the whole story from Brianna's POV after finishing the main story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and enjoy this chapter as well!

“You don’t have to push yourself away from me, Brianna. I like you. I’m in love with you.”

As assertive as she sounded, there was a part in Regina that feared the possibility of misinterpreting. After all, Brianna’s “confession” had not been totally discernible. In retrospect, it had merely been a squeeze and a nod, and Regina’s lovesick brain had decided to take it _personally_ as a proof of requited love. The drummer initially had faith in her own words, but her confidence was gradually replaced by anxiety as Brianna’s bony fingers laid on her hand and slowly removed it from her chin without saying a word.

“Reg, um, can you give me some time to think?” Brianna whispered. With that, Regina’s heart went from cloud nine to rock bottom. She had to bite back her tears threatening to spill in order to croak a response.

“O-of course.” Not that Regina could refuse anyway – She had definitely screwed this up, and Brianna was probably coming up with an excuse to decline her politely. In Regina’s eyes, the brunette girl looked sad rather than uncertain at this point, and she didn’t understand why.

In Regina’s opinion, objectively, there was little chance of her getting the wrong idea about Brianna having a crush on her – not that because that would mean her crush was unrequited but come on, it did justify Brianna’s countless blushing moments – so, she would rather hypothesise that the other girl was still locking away her own feelings despite Regina’s confession, and that frustrated her.

But who knows, maybe Brianna really didn’t harbour any feelings for her and it had only been her wishful thinking.

The girls continued their walk in dreadful silence. Miraculously, their hands remained joined throughout their walk. Regardless of the despair lurking in the back of her mind, Regina was grateful that Brianna didn’t drop her hand – at least that indicated that the guitarist still wanted a relationship with her, whatever it meant.

They arrived at Regina’s house after a few minutes, and Brianna didn’t utter a word at all. Regina sighed internally and pulled the key out of her pocket with her unoccupied hand. Her mother told her that she was going to socialise with her friends after the gig, and their friends were supposedly still outside when the night was still young, so she assumed no one was at home.

Just when she was going to insert the key into the keyhole, Brianna suddenly clenched her hand. Regina turned to look at the girl beside her. The guitarist took a deep breath before beginning.

“Reg, I-” Her voice sputtered. The taller girl stopped abruptly before taking another breath and trying again. “I-”

After a few failed attempts, Brianna decided to shut her mouth and pressed her lips into a thin line. She looked very much on the edge of breaking down and the sight pained Regina’s heart.

“Let’s get you inside first, alright?” The drummer cooed, unlocking the door with one hand while leading the guitarist with the other hand. The other girl nodded and didn’t resist when Regina sat her down on a couch in the living room.

“Okay.” Regina switched on the table lamp before kneeling in front of Brianna, looking up and staring straight into the latter’s teary eyes. She cupped her hands on the lap. “You asked me to give you some time to think. I gave you that. Now, can you please tell me what’s on your mind?”

The other girl seemed caught off guard by Regina’s move as her eyes widened almost in horror. Regina knew she was causing anxiety in Brianna, but she wouldn’t forgive herself for the rest of her life if she just let both of their feelings slip away.

Brianna remained frustratingly stubborn as she avoided Regina’s eyes and shut her mouth tightly. Regina sighed.

“Bri, relax. I know you want to tell me something. It’s alright. I won’t reject you for whatever you say. I’m here to listen.” She assured the guitarist, rubbing her thumb against the back of the other girl’s hand in a comforting gesture.

Brianna continued to refuse to open her mouth. The drummer sighed again and made up her decision – she wasn’t going to just kneel here waiting for more silence.

“If you have nothing to say, I want you to answer this.” She paused before asking. “Am I the girl you’ve been crushing on, Brianna?”

She felt the heavy pounding was back inside her heart again. Brianna’s body visibly grew tense. Her hands in Regina’s were shaking. The drummers slightly tightened her grip on the other girl’s hands, hoping that it would help ease her anxiety a bit.

Eventually, Brianna nodded. It was only a brief tilt of her head, but it seemed like it had already taken up all her body strength to make that small movement – she looked very much like she was going to curl herself into a ball if it wasn’t for the fact that Regina was holding her hands on her lap.

Regina could feel her heart beating hard like a drum in her chest. _She knew she had been right._ As much as she wanted to make out with Brianna like a pair of rutting rabbits right there, obviously the other girl wasn’t in the mood for that sort of activity – Brianna’s lips were trembling with tears dropping from her eyes for the second time of the night. She attempted to pull her hands out of Regina’s, but the drummer didn’t give her the chance.

“Oh, Bri…” Pressing Brianna’s hands with one hand, Regina stretched her other hand to wipe away the other girl’s tears with her thumb, stroking her cheek softly. “Why’re you crying? You know I love you back.”

“B-Because this is wrong. I-I feel wrong.” Brianna’s voice cracked. The hiccupping made her sound even more miserable.

“Are you trying to say that I shouldn’t have feelings for you?”

“No…!” The guitarist suddenly raised her voice in panic. She then stuttered in embarrassment. “T-That’s not what I meant…”

Regina wanted to give Brianna a tight hug right there because she was just so precious – despite her inner struggle, the guitarist had unconsciously acknowledged Regina’s feelings. The drummer’s heart was warmed with happiness.

“…So, care to tell me what’s wrong?” She didn’t stop stroking the guitarist’s cheek. Brianna gradually calmed down as her breath slowed down to normal pace. She began quietly.

“Growing up, I’ve seen lesbian girls hanging around on the streets of London, kissing and holding hands…They were like you – brave, prideful and self-assured. I always admired them from afar after I realised that I had always been one of them.”

The guitarist cracked a hollow laugh. “Of course, I didn’t dare to approach them, being a nerd and totally studious. Never have they bet an eye on me as well. They must’ve thought I was boring as hell.”

“Why’re you telling me these?” Regina could see what this conversation implied, and she decided to help Brianna confront her struggle, above all things.

“I wanted to become part of them, to be able to live with my own sexuality, but I also felt wrong to have…those kinds of thoughts to begin with.” Brianna said in an airy voice. The taller girl’s fingers curled inwards to her palms. “I feel so caught in between, Reg…I feel both guilty and jealous at the same time, and I don’t know how to make a choice. I don’t even know if it’s right to harbour those feelings for-”

Brianna stopped abruptly and took a gulp. A faint blush appeared on her face. “f-for you in the first place, let alone to think about being with you.” She murmured, head lowered.

Regina had been listening to Brianna’s confession keenly. She smiled fondly at the last part. _She’s only a shy girl after all, isn’t she?_

“It’s not that difficult to make a choice, actually.” Regina dropped her hand from Brianna’s cheek and threaded their fingers together. She locked eyes with the guitarist with burning conviction. “If you want us to stay friends, say it and I’ll respect your choice. If you want to start a relationship with me, just ask me to be your girlfriend and I’ll be yours. It’s as simple as that. Your choice.”

For the first time after they were back in the house, Brianna didn’t tear her eyes off Regina’s. They stared at each other for eternity, until Brianna closed her eyes and pressed her palms against Regina’s.

“Regina, will you be my girlfriend?”

Those were the words for which Regina had been waiting for over a year, but she knew Brianna had been trying to say them for a lifetime.

“The answer is yes, Brianna. I’m your girlfriend now.”

Brianna opened her eyes slowly upon Regina’s response. Regina could see disbelief in those familiar hazel eyes, as if she was astonished by the power of her own words. The drummer chuckled at her new girlfriend’s reaction.

_How precious she is._

Regina stood up from the floor, fingers interlocked with Brianna’s slender ones.

_Finally._

“There you go, my girl. You won’t regret choosing me and your true self.”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Brianna’s. The drummer smiled in satisfaction when she felt Brianna’s lips parted against hers.

******

_Here we go again._

Regina thought all of their issues were solved, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

The two girls went to bath separately after they shared one more kiss, which was unsurprisingly initiated by Regina again. The drummer couldn’t care less though when Brianna coyly smiled at her with a slight blush on her face after their kiss. Regina’s previous girlfriends had been experienced in (homosexual) relationships, so they were both conscious of how to send each other signs, as well as react to those signs. But for Brianna, although Regina didn’t ask, she was quite sure that the guitarist was new to romantic relationships, and she absolutely wasn’t into ruining their newly blossomed love after having waited for over a year.

She ultimately respected Brianna’s consent, of course, but that didn’t mean she would play safe and do nothing.

Coming out of the bathroom, she spotted Brianna half-sitting and half-lying on the sofa in the living room. She was writing something in her notebook. Except for the one on Brianna’s lap, the blankets her mother reserved for their friends remained untouched on the table, so Regina assumed the others weren’t back yet. The guitarist was in full pyjamas, looking much settled to sleep on the sofa, _alone_.

As if Regina would allow that.

“Bri?” The said girl looked up from her notebook with a questioning look. “Perhaps you can, um, come to my bedroom? I think my bed is big enough to fit us both.”

Brianna seemed caught off guard by Regina’s suggestion as the taller girl just blinked at her several times without answering. Regina wondered if she had been too audacious, but sharing a bed was only _basic_, wasn’t it?

She watched Brianna slowly sit up from her original position and put her notebook back into her bag. She stood up and picked up the blanket without a word, before giving a small nod to the drummer.

Despite being confused by Brianna’s reaction, Regina decided not to comment on it and led the guitarist to her bedroom. She told the taller girl to wait for her on the bed while she was getting ready. Brianna complied and went to lie down on Regina’s bed.

Regina headed to her own bed after finishing her bedtime routine, but the figure of her girlfriend was nowhere in sight except for a head of brunette curls on the pillow – its owner had completely tucked herself in the blanket, not even revealing her forehead.

The drummer climbed onto the bed and reached out to her beloved girl. She lightly tugged on Brianna’s blanket. “Bri? Are you okay?”

“R-Reg, I’m sorry but I-I don’t think I’m ready-”

“Ready for what?” Regina was curious but Brianna didn’t continue. The guitarist was busy pulling the blanket over her head under Regina’s gaze although her job was already pretty done. It took a few seconds for Regina to realise what Brianna meant.

“Oh, sex?”

Brianna made an incomprehensible noise, which Regina took as an affirmative response to her query. Simply finding the whole situation hilarious, the drummer laughed and shook her head. The lump under the blanket squirmed upon her laughter – Regina figured that she should really relieve her girlfriend from the blanket before she suffocated herself to death.

“No, Brianna. I promise I won’t eat you out tonight.” The blonde girl chuckled and lied down next to Brianna. She poked at the lump before her. “Now, I miss my girlfriend. Can you show me my girlfriend?”

Slowly, Brianna revealed herself from the blanket with a bright red face. The sight caused Regina’s heart to flutter. The blonde girl slid her hand beneath Brianna’s blanket. She held the guitarist’s hand gently and stared into her hazel eyes.

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, just tell me, alright? I don’t want you to feel intimidated.” She stated firmly. “If you feel like you want to sleep alone, that’s totally fine. I won’t force you to share a bed with me.”

“…I want to stay here with you. I’ve always wanted to share a bed with you.” Brianna said quietly, before burying her face into the pillow. “I-I just-”

“It’s alright. I totally get it.” Regina cooed. She rubbed Brianna’s knuckles with her fingertips. “We don’t have to think about it now. We’ll do it only when you feel prepared, alright?”

Brianna nodded. Holding hands, the two girls scooted close to each other and made small talks about how they had come to develop crushes on each other. Regina was overwhelmed by happiness when Brianna shyly admitted that she had been crushing on her since their first encounter in the bar.

Despite her very desire to hear more confessions from Brianna, Regina didn’t force the guitarist to go on as she spotted her eyelids started to droop. The taller girl had been seemingly exhausted – they had been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past few hours after all.

Taking advantage of her petite body, she tentatively wiggled close to the other girl and slid in under Brianna’s arms. Her face was met with the softness of Brianna’s breasts – thank god Brianna was wearing a bra, or else she may need to spend a lot greater effort to keep her promise with Brianna.

Brianna seemed to be less self-restraint because of the drowsiness. She raised a hand and caressed Regina’s hair with her eyes closed. “Reg…” The guitarist mumbled. “’m sorry that I’m like this. I want to be a good girlfriend…I just don’t know how.”

“Don’t you worry a bit, Bri. You’re perfect in your own way.” The drummer smiled at her beloved girl, tucking a strand of curl behind the latter’s ear. “If you insist on knowing, be a good girlfriend and hold me please.”

Brianna chuckled. “I can do that.” She circled her arms around Regina and pulled her into her embrace. She murmured next to Regina’s ear. “Am I a good girlfriend now?”

Despite feeling much like a teddy bear because of their body-size difference, Regina immediately melted in bliss in the warm cocoon of her love. Snuggling up against Brianna’s warm body and resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder, she softly replied.

“Yes, you’re. Goodnight, Bri.”

“Goodnight, Reg.”

******

They told their friends about their relationship a month after they were back to London.

The cause had been practical – they had to explain to their friends and roommates why they were moving in together. Regina had made that suggestion to Brianna during a date in a restaurant and the other girl had nearly knocked over her drink upon hearing that. After a series of familiar stammering and blushing, Brianna had nodded a yes and the couple had begun to look for affordable apartments around London.

They eventually found a flat located between the Kensington Market and the Imperial College. Brianna still very much attached herself to the library and Regina had a stall to run, so they figured that somewhere in the middle between the two places would be preferable. The flat couldn’t count as a big one, to be honest, but it was enough to fit a queen bed, which Regina regarded as the most important piece of furniture in their flat.

They decorated the walls with wallpapers and posters. In addition to posters of their rock idols (mainly Jimi Hendrix’s), they also hanged a poster of Neil Armstrong landing on the Moon to commemorate the “one giant leap for mankind”. It was also a lovely memory to Regina as she recalled crowding around the TV in her mother’s house with her friends to watch the moon-landing. Brianna didn’t tear her eyes off the small screen throughout the whole time, totally focused on the astronauts hopping on the Moon – she didn’t even react to Regina when the drummer gave a peck on her cheek because of her own cuteness.

Never had Regina shared a flat with her previous partners – they just went out for dates and checked into a hotel room to fuck if necessary. Nonetheless, with Brianna, despite being the younger one in their relationship, Regina felt the urge to take the guitarist under her wing. She remembered the conversation she had with Freddie from the morning after Brianna’s and her confessions to each other.

_Regina was thinking about how their friends would react to her new-born relationship with Brianna as she carefully closed her bedroom door without making a sound to wake up the said girl, who was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her concerns turned out unnecessary though as soon as she entered the kitchen and was greeted by the knowing look on Freddie’s face._

_“Well done, darling.” Her friend started with a mug in his hand. “Finally, I don’t have to worry about my business partner driving off our customers with her miserable whining about how she couldn’t get a certain girl in bed.”_

_“Oh sod off.” Regina picked up the teapot on the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of tea. “By the way, Brianna and I didn’t have sex. We just cuddled each other to sleep. Don’t you tease her about that.”_

_“That doesn’t surprise me.” Freddie shrugged. “Will you announce it in the breakfast? You know, we’d be very grateful if you could explain Brianna’s mysterious disappearance last night, in case she was abducted by aliens instead of her bandmate.”_

_“I don’t think we’ll.” Regina took a sip of tea. “As you know, I’m fine with letting people know about my partners, but Brianna’s basically the opposite of me, and I don’t want her to face unnecessary pressure.”_

_ “Well, just to let you know that you two haven’t been subtle at all, so we’ve known all this time.” Freddie put down the mug. “Reg, I know you’re being protective – which indeed is a good thing – but consider telling us this good news for Brianna’s own good. This is not some taboo she can’t be honest about with her friends, and we want her to know that she has all our support.”_

_The black-haired man headed towards the door. “Just give her some encouragement, will you? I’m not pushing you, but if Brianna managed to get together with the girl she loves, we’d be happy for her as her friends, especially when that girl is a fantastic human-being like you, darling.”_

_“Freddie…” Regina was stunned by Freddie’s words. Sometimes her business partner could be annoying, but he was also one of the most insightful persons she had ever met. “Thanks…I’ll bear that in mind.”_

_Freddie waved a hand at her before leaving the kitchen. Just when Regina’s mind wandered off to the lovely girl in her own bedroom, she recalled suddenly._

_“Wait, what do you mean by you’ve known all this time?”_

Anyway, here they were, standing in the middle of the living room of their new flat hand in hand, announcing to their friends that they had been dating for a month. Regina had done some pep talk with Brianna the night before. Despite hesitation, the guitarist agreed with the decision eventually. Regina could feel Brianna’s palm was sweating against hers due to nervousness upon their own announcement, and the drummer hoped that they could at least receive some positive responses from their friends.

It turned out that she needn’t worry a bit. All of their friends came to congratulate them in their own ways. Tim gave Brianna a tight hug, which the latter returned just as tightly. Regina had to admit that she was still jealous of Brianna’s friendship with Tim, but she couldn’t deny the fact that if it hadn’t been for Tim, Brianna and she wouldn’t get together in the first place – The drummer was forever thankful to him for that.

That night, Brianna and she cuddled each other on their newly purchased bed. Regina was playing with Brianna’s curls absentmindedly as she listened to the guitarist excitedly recounting the dating sites their friends had recommended to them.

“Freddie and Mary said there’s this vegan restaurant doing discount for two people! Can we try it tomorrow, Reg?”

“Anywhere you like, love.” Regina smiled fondly at her girlfriend, who had been talkative more than usual since they were alone in the flat again. Seeing Brianna babble like a little girl, the drummer was glad that she had listened to Freddie’s advice about encouraging Brianna to be open about her relationship with Regina instead of keeping it as a secret. She seemed a lot carefree compared to her previous timid self, and Regina couldn’t help but feel charmed again by Brianna’s radiating confidence.

With her lover’s voice ringing in her ears, Regina contentedly closed her eyes. She nuzzled up against her beloved girl and breathed in her familiar flowery scent.

Whatever came, she would stay by Brianna’s side and never let go of her.


	6. Queen(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! This is the last chapter and also the heaviest :( but happy ending guaranteed!!! Please also check out the end notes XD Enjoy!

Truth be told, Regina didn’t expect Brianna to learn that fast in handling romance. The guitarist was a clever girl, that was for sure. Sometimes Regina wondered if Brianna would learn that fast if she ended up with some other girl. Regina hummed casually in her stall, folding the newly arrived clothes into neat piles while recalling the fond memories she had with Brianna during the early days of their relationship.

_They were on their way back to London after their gig in Cornwall. Tim was driving again so Brianna and she were packed in the last row like the last time. This time Regina didn’t even volunteer as she was only filled with excitement to be able to sit with her girlfriend. She entered the van after Brianna, who gave her a shy smile when she sat next to her with a happy grin. Freddie let out an exaggerated sigh, but the two girls paid no heed to it as their eyes stayed locked on each other._

_They left Cornwall in early morning so all of them were pretty dozy. Regina could spot from the gap of the seats that except for Tim, all of their friends already closed their eyes and were taking nap. Regina felt a bit drowsy as well but dear god of course she was not going to waste such an opportunity to develop some intimacy with Brianna._

_So, after confirming no one was watching, Regina stealthily slid her hand under Brianna’s. However, the moment her fingertip contacted with Brianna’s skin, the other girl flinched away in a flash, looking at her with startled eyes. _

_Oh right, they’ve never touched each other in a state of complete consciousness._

_“I’m sorry, Reg. I-I wasn’t prepared.” Brianna immediately whispered an apology, looking guilty for her own reaction._

_“That should be my line.” Regina hurriedly replied in a low voice, not wanting to wake their friends ahead. “I should’ve asked you first.”_

_“No, you did nothing wrong.” Brianna said quietly. “I know I should’ve acted more…natural to these things. Can we do it again…?” The curly-haired girl hesitantly requested and moved her hand close to Regina’s, her fingers curled inward. _

_“Of course.” Regina softly answered as she placed her hand on top of Brianna’s. “I know you’re new to this – just take your time, alright? I can wait.”_

_Brianna gave a small nod before letting out a sigh. “I wish I can be you. You look so chill while I’m only panicking here.” The taller girl looked ashamed._

_“Oh Brianna, you have no idea how many heart attacks you’ve given me since forever.” Regina took Brianna’s hand and kissed it. To her delight, a deep shade of red blossomed across Brianna’s cheeks. The drummer smiled at the beautiful sight._

_Holding Brianna’s hand, Regina grabbed her leather jacket behind the seat with her other hand. She covered their linked hands with it, so that even if their friends woke up they didn’t have to explain their sudden closeness to them (not that they didn’t know the reason though, Regina thought, but she felt obliged to respect and protect her inexperienced girlfriend)_ _._

_“I’m sorry that I didn’t have the courage to admit our relationship and my sexuality to our friends, Reg. Otherwise we don’t have to _ _sneak around like this._ _” Brianna muttered sadly, squeezing Regina’s hand beneath the jacket._

_“Bri, you need to stop apologising to me, okay? I’m forever thankful for your courage to be honest with me about your sexuality and your love for me. You’re the bravest girl I’ve ever met. It’s my pleasure to have been able to fall in love with a brave girl like you.” Regina gently caressed Brianna’s brunette curls, smiling at the pouting girl in front of her. “Honestly, I enjoy sneaking around with you. I don’t want to deal with Freddie’s teasing anyway.” She rolled her eyes, satisfied with the chuckle from her girlfriend._

_“Regina…I love you.” The guitarist said. Although Brianna’s words came out as little more than a whisper, Regina felt overwhelmed for a moment by the unwavering determination in her voice. It was as if those words were a stone thrown in the pond of her heart, causing circles and circles of ripples emanating from the softest spot of it._

_Maybe that was what people called “happiness”._

_“I love you too, Brianna.” She lurched forward and affectionately kissed the other girl on lips. She could feel Brianna’s mouth slowly formed a smile. Tentatively, the other girl parted her lips and kissed her back with the same passion. Regina had already known Brianna was an amateur kisser from their first kiss on the night of their confessions, so she simply took the lead and guided Brianna’s entry into her mouth. They shared a long kiss before the two broke away from each other. Leaning forward, _ _Regina licked her own saliva off Brianna’s lips. The guitarist looked suprised at first, but then she closed her eyes to shyly reciprocate her lover’s action. Regina couldn’t suppress a smile when Brianna’s tongue brushed over her lips. Brianna’s words surfaced from her memory._

_“I want to be a good girlfriend…I just don’t know how.”_

_She was an eager learner, wasn’t she?_

Brianna and she had started off from a slow pace, so much slower than Regina with any of her previous boyfriends or girlfriends. Although the pair were officially an item, basically they had been avoiding physical contact for the past year even though they had been very good friends. That, therefore, resulted in Brianna completely stiffening up sometimes when Regina touched her body during the early few days of their relationship.

Having learnt from their first (conscious) physical interaction in the van, the drummer would always give the other girl a heads-up before she made any moves (“Brianna, is it okay for me to hold your hand?”). She gladly found that her girlfriend had gradually become more used to her touches, that she came to initiate some herself as well – Regina would always remember the first time Brianna took her hand in hers when they were working on assignments in the library. The drummer had been worried about her girlfriend’s being because she hadn’t been moving her pen. It turned out that was because the other girl had been mustering the courage just to hold her hand (she had had to refrain herself from shrieking in the library when her hand was wrapped in Brianna’s).

The drummer found it endearing that the guitarist seemed to be the type easily affected by moods – while Brianna simply looked overly nervous when they were only holding hands or had their bodies pressed together, she was unbelievably bold when they were making out (still no sex, mind you, she wouldn’t do it unless Brianna initiated it). Regina had to say being in a relationship with Brianna was like rearing a little girl into womanhood. As the latter’s “private teacher”, she was very much proud of herself for bringing out those womanly charms of her girlfriend. She was obsessed with the contrasting sides of Brianna, feeling herself falling harder day by day.

The bell rang as someone opened the stall door. Regina looked up just to see the exact girl in her lovesick mind entering the stall.

“Good evening, Reg.”

“Bri!” Regina immediately put down the clothes and gave a big hug to her girlfriend, who finally learnt to hug back (consciously) after a week they had started dating. Wrapped in her beloved girl’s arms, Regina gave a peck on those soft lips she adored, “I missed you.”

“We only had lunch together a couple hours ago.” Brianna chuckled, patting Regina’s head with a doting smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Give me a second.” They had a club gig tonight. Tim and they agreed to meet at the club directly, so Brianna and she decided to meet up to go to the venue together. Speaking of Tim, Regina and Brianna had been having quarrels with the bass player recently on their music style. Reading music magazines was Regina’s hobby, and the drummer noticed that the glam rock trend had begun to dominate the rock music scene. Brianna was on her side for a makeover for the band, whereas Tim remained stubborn in sticking with their original style. Sometimes the argument got too heated that the band simply couldn’t continue their practice because they hadn’t been “progressive”, as Regina had put it.

“I hope Tim can understand our concerns.” Regina sighed. She was driving herself and Brianna to the club with their gears packed up in the rows behind.

“Me too.” Brianna sighed next to her, hands crossed on her lap. “I don’t want to quarrel anymore.”

Regina nodded in agreement, stretching out a hand to give a comforting pat on Brianna’s hands. The music industry was butchering as bands come and go. They had tried to record an album before. Nonetheless, that had been an ultimate failure – that was when Regina was painfully made aware of the fact that they had to fit themselves in the volatile rock music scene to get them noticed, otherwise they were going nowhere.

Regina wanted to become a rock star, and she knew Brianna wanted to have her playing recognised as well – the guitarist was not as vocal as her in her own ambitions, but the drummer knew she was also burning with the same enthusiasm. After all, what else could make an extremely shy girl like Brianna go up on stage if it wasn’t for her devotion to rock’n’roll?

It was her secret wish to be the one who could bring Brianna’s guitar sound to the world. She would be drumming for her in every gig and every concert, admiring her confident girl from behind as those slender fingers gracefully danced on the frets of her one and only Red Special.

Never on earth had she thought Brianna’s innocent words would play out in a way that would smash their dreams into pieces.

******

“Humpy Bong?”

Brianna’s shocked voice rang beside her. Regina’s mind went completely blank that her brain could yet compute Tim’s sentence a moment ago.

_“I’m leaving Smile and joining Humpy Bong.”_

The three of them just finished their gig at the club. Someone approached Tim in the club, leaving Brianna and Regina alone to head back to the van and pack up their stuff. The bass player returned not long after. He called for their attention.

Then, that sentence just came out of his mouth like an arrow shot through the whole being of the drummer. Regina was stunned with shock that her mind was occupied by one single word.

_What?_

“Humpy Bong.” Tim repeated. He pinched his nose and exhaled an exhausted sigh, which inflicted a surge of rage within Regina – her emotions sank in along with the information. Before she could order her thoughts, the drummer burst out.

“Are you joking?”

“No.” Tim replied. The bass player calmly continued, his arm resting on the bass guitar case. “Let’s face it. Smile’s not going places. We simply can’t operate this vehicle together anymore. We both know we’re going separate paths.”

“How about us?” Brianna’s croaked. Her crystal-clear voice was now filled with despair. “How can we go on without you?”

Brianna’s words resonated through the drummer’s head. Her heart was pounding like a hammer. She felt her breath got knocked out of her as a sense of loss began to take over her body. Regina prided Brianna and herself over their musicality, but she was also aware of the cruel fact that they could never be heard if it hadn’t been for Tim, who had been the one responsible for contacting clubs and people from the music industry for Smile, because who would take two female rock musicians seriously if there were only Brianna and her? Tim was an exception because he had been friends with Brianna – Despite herself, Regina didn’t think someone would be willing to form a band with two female musicians, unless they were nuts enough to do it.

“Bri,” sighed Tim, who stretched out a hand and gently stroked Brianna’s hair. The usual intimate gesture somehow seemed pathetic in this moment. “I know this is hard for you, but I respect you as an independent musician. That’s why I don’t want to force you into playing music that you don’t like.”

He turned to Regina. “Regina, take care of Brianna, would you? I have no doubt in you ladies, but you’re on your own now. Just come to me if you need any help, alright?”

Tim gave a final pet on Brianna’s head before picking up his bass guitar. He waved them goodbye. Neither of the girls could bring themselves to wave him back. Regina smiled weakly at the former member of Smile. She then turned to Brianna just to see tears streaming down the guitarist’s face. Regina knew this was a tough blow for Brianna not only due to their longstanding friendship, but also because Tim had been the beacon of Brianna’s life. He had brought her onto the stage and let her shine. He had given her a shelter when she was casted out by her friends.

For Brianna’s sake, she would pull herself together despite the fact that her mind was in disarray.

Because from now on, they only had each other.

“Brianna…”

“He was right.” Brianna’s lips were trembling. She crumbled down on the trunk of the van and buried her head between her knees, wailing out loud. Regina had never seen Brianna in such an agonised state.

She reacted fast, nevertheless. Not to attract themselves any unwanted attention, the drummer fit herself inside the trunk and swiftly shut the trunk door. She reached above and switched on the roof light before curling herself up and wrapping her arm around her lover’s shaking body. The sobbing sound of Brianna echoed within the confined trunk. Pressing themselves closer, Regina softly cooed. “Cry as much as you want to, Bri. I’m here to keep you company.”

Neither of them took note of the passage of time. Finally, Brianna’s sobbing quieted down and Regina could feel her body loosened up a bit. She unwrapped her arm from the guitarist and sneaked a hand to grab some tissues from the seats behind. She pressed them into the guitarist’s palm and allow the other girl to slowly collect herself. After much sneezing and wiping, Brianna stared straight ahead with puffy eyes and said under her breath.

“It’s all over.”

Regina had seen this coming, and she had already made up her mind when Brianna had been busy crying.

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s not for you, but it’s for me.”

Regina’s breath was caught in her chest. “What do you mean?”

“Reg…” Brianna placed her hand on Regina’s cheek. Her face was enveloped by Brianna’s heat as the calloused thumb of the guitarist brushed her cheek with delicacy. Under the yellowish faint glow, Regina felt herself immersed in those glistening hazel pools. “I’m only a nerdy girl who happens to know a few guitar tricks, but you’re born to shine on stage. Look at you,” the guitarist softly smiled, “you’re dazzling, Reg. They won’t take their eyes off you. People won’t doubt your drumming skills anymore with Smile’s name. You can definitely fit into any group easily.”

Brianna leaned forward and placed a kiss on Regina’s lips. “You and I both know one female musician in a group is already a rare sight, let alone two. No groups work like Smile.” The brunette girl sighed before continuing. “And no female guitarist in any rock’n’roll bands except for me, because the guitarist is the one that determines the image of a band. I’m a girl – a shy one. No band will take me as their guitarist.”

The taller girl took Regina’s hands into hers. “Tim and you…you two have been generous to include me in this wonderful journey of yours, but I guess this is the end for me. Go on and shine on, Regina.”

The second Brianna finished her sentence, Regina flung herself at the other girl and buried her face into her abdomen. Before she realised, she was crying like a child and shaking her head violently against Brianna.

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to break up with you.” Clinging on Brianna’s shirt, Regina choked her words between hasty breaths. She had been staying strong for Brianna’s sake, but only after the other girl had spilled out the truth could she take in the possible futures for the two of them – Brianna would continue her academic career as a researcher in the university while Regina would keep on chasing her rock’n’roll dream. They would go separate paths and Brianna would no longer be by her side when she hit those drums on stage-

The drummer clung tighter on Brianna. She hadn’t realised how important Brianna was in her dream until those images devoid of Brianna haunted her like nightmares, piercing straight through her heart.

_She couldn’t imagine her dream without Brianna._

“Do you want to keep playing?” She quietly asked.

“Of course, Reg. A thousand yeses.” Regina could feel Brianna’s hand landed on her head as the guitarist stroked her hair. “But what can we do? I can’t bear to see your dream get crushed because of me. There’s no way that we can play together anymore.”

“I’ll make it possible. We’ll make it possible.”

“Reg-”

“We’ll find ourselves a singer and a bass player, and we’ll rock the stage like queens.”

“Like I said, I’ll only be a burden-”

“Don’t you say that again!” Regina shot up from Brianna’s lap and grasped her arms for dear life. _Do it for me._ Her mind screamed, but she couldn’t bring herself to vocalise such a selfish thought. “Please…please stay by my side.”

“Reg…Like Tim said, we’re independent musicians. You need to care more about yourself-”

“But I’m not independent from you.”

Regina didn’t realise she had blurted out her deepest fear to the last person who she wanted to reveal to on earth before she saw Brianna’s stunned face. She was instantly frozen on the spot. _What if Brianna thought she was replaceable? _She had fallen so bad for Brianna that she couldn’t bear to have her devotion unrequited.

Brianna was her Achilles’ heel, and that fact terrified her.

“Tim may be able to go on without us, but I can’t go on without you.” The drummer slowly stated. _That’s it._ _She was baring her most vulnerable side to the girl she just realised she couldn’t live without._

Regina was suddenly very conscious of the faint noises outside the trunk as neither of them spoke a word. She had dropped her hands from Brianna’s arms, head hung low as she didn’t have the courage to look at Brianna’s face now.

Eventually, she was pulled into a warm hug. The drummer was wrapped by the familiar pair of bony hands. A cascade of brunette curls brushed her face as the guitarist whispered to her ear.

“I want your dream to come true, Regina. If I’m part of your dream, I’ll do it for you.”

Brianna’s words struck Regina like a bolt from the blue. _No, she didn’t want Brianna to commit herself to her out of pity._ “Bri-”

“Hear me out, Reg.” Brianna took a deep breath. “I’m an insecure girl. You dared to dream your rock’n’roll dream. I didn’t, let alone include you in my dream…until you told me you want me to be there with you.”

“You’ve given me courage to dream, Regina. A dream in which I can keep playing with you on stage. You’re also part of my dream, and I want you to be there for me.”

Regina stared at the roof light above. The light dots were expanding like ripples as her vision got blurry. She had always thought that being attached to a certain someone would easily get oneself in emotional crises, but in Brianna’s embrace, she had never been so…empowered.

Regina thought there was a term to describe this magical effect.

She thought the term was “soulmates”.

“Thank you for being in my life, Regina. Let’s not give up on our dreams.”

“Thanks for being in my life too, Brianna.” Regina wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl. “We’ll surely find our way out.”

******

**~1972~**

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

This day was their second anniversary. Regina had brought Brianna a bottle of wine, receiving a bouquet of roses in return. After finishing their homemade dinner, the drummer poured themselves some wine and put on an Elvis’ record. She invited Brianna to dance with her. The other girl gracefully took her hand. Inside their cosy flat, the two of them swayed to the music with their bodies pressed close.

“I think I’ve never told you this.” Brianna murmured to Regina’s ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down Regina’s spine – the drummer was sure that her lover had become a bit tipsy judging from her slightly red face, which was no doubt adorable. “Do you know why I’ve become a guitarist? Because whenever I went to dances, I always felt insecure. I didn’t feel like dancing with people. Then, I’d just watch the band and wish that I’d be up there someday so that I could hide behind my guitar.” The guitarist giggled. “Speaking of which, Tim found out I’m a lesbian in those dances, because he caught me staring at the girls instead of the boys.”

“Well, you’ve found yourself a girlfriend with a guitar.” Regina shrugged. “Also a couple of ‘queens’.”

“You’ve reminded me of Deaky.” The taller girl giggled (again). “That horrified face he made when we told him our group’s name. ‘Queen’, how condescending it sounds for a rock’n’roll band.”

“Don’t let Freddie hear you. He claimed that royal title with pride.” Yes, they were now “Queen”. After Tim’s withdrawal, the two female musicians began to search for candidates that could fill the band’s vacancies. Instead of joining other bands, they stuck with each other and decided to take the matter into their own hands. Regina had expected their struggle to be an arduous one. However, as soon as Freddie learnt about their situation, he simply offered himself to be the singer of their band (“Why bother when you have me, darling?”). Never in a million years had Regina thought her business partner was a singer – he sounded like a sheep, but they settled for him.

Then, Freddie suggested changing their group’s name. Despite resistance from Brianna and her, Freddie was exceptionally stubborn in the “aesthetic presentation” of anything involving himself, so they finally agreed on Freddie’s suggestion of calling themselves “Queen”. Regina had known this meant trouble all along. She was proven correct when Brianna and she were introduced to John Deacon, an engineering student who happened to have great bass guitar skills. He reminded Regina of Brianna in the past, who was also talented yet very shy. They had been worried about whether John could adapt to their (mainly Freddie’s) outrageous style (“You should really see his face when we said we were from ‘Queen’, Fred.”). Fortunately, it turned out that the boy was in fact quite whimsical in himself. They ended up having a lot fun playing together and decided to “keep him”, as Freddie put it.

With that, the final line-up of their band was decided. Freddie was determined that they should establish themselves as a glam rock band which only did serious gigs. That strategy was proven successful as the group was approached by Trident last week and was offered a chance to record their first album. The group had been thrilled that they threw a party at Freddie’s and Mary’s place. Brianna and Regina had been grateful to receive a blessing from Tim, who was playing in several folk-rock bands himself. Everyone had managed to find their own place.

Everything still appeared surreal to Regina. She was still playing with Brianna, and her own music career was still advancing. They were pursuing the same rock’n’roll dream, and Regina couldn’t be more grateful for her soulmate’s company.

“I did something today, by the way.”

“What did you do?” Regina lazily replied. They had decided to lay on bed and simply relax to let the alcohol flow through them. Regina’s fingers were laced in Brianna’s curly hair while Brianna’s were dancing on her waist. The guitarist gave her a naughty smile.

“Make a guess.”

“You’re such a tease, Bri.” The drummer pouted. “I don’t know…did you buy yourself another set of lingerie to seduce me on bed?”

She made that guess based on an actual incident – they finally had their first sex on their first anniversary a year ago. Brianna had brought herself a sexy set of lingerie and worn it in front of her. Kneeling on their bed, she had timidly asked Regina to make love to her with a blushing face. Lingerie on or not, she would fuck Brianna as long as her girlfriend asked for it. Therefore, they had their first sex that night and it was _fantastic_. Since then, she was more than welcome to make love to her girlfriend anytime.

“No.” Although Brianna simply brushed it off, Regina could see a faint red hue creeping up her cheeks. The drummer giggled slyly at the other girl, who rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s childish reaction.

“Fine. I’m telling you.” Brianna hovered over her in a flash. They locked eyes with each other. Regina forgot to breathe for a moment as Brianna opened her mouth and spoke.

“I quit my teaching job and PhD today.”

“You _what_?”

“I handed in my letters to the school and the university today. I’m a full-time musician like you now.”

Regina was shocked speechless. She withdrew from her stall business with Freddie a month ago because she’d like to invest more time on music, but Brianna’s case was totally different from hers. She had been working as a part-time middle school teacher while continuing her own research in astrophysics. Brianna had had a secure and prosperous future ahead of her, yet she just let it slip from her fingers like that. The guitarist seemed calm, whereas Regina could already feel anxiety pooling within her.

“…I thought you almost finished writing your paper.”

“I did, but I couldn’t bring myself to finish it.” Brianna placed a kiss on Regina’s cheek. She looked into the Regina’s eyes with a loving smile. Her tipsiness was suddenly gone as her expression turned sober.

“Queen’s taking off and I want to devote my whole time and attention to it. Like I said before, Reg, if you’re committing yourself in rock’n’roll, I won’t hesitate to follow you. We’re part of each other’s dream, remember?”

Regina didn’t realise she had started crying until Brianna pulled her into her arms and kissed the tears away from her cheeks. The drummer couldn’t say a word as she was overwhelmed by the emotions rising inside her. She wrapped her arms around Brianna, fully immersing herself in the warmth of her lover.

“I have faith in us, Regina. One day, we’ll play at the Rainbow. Queen will become the biggest band in Britain. We’ll let ourselves be heard across the land. I’ll let you be heard.”

Upon Brianna’s coaxing voice, Regina lifted her head and nuzzled in the crook of Brianna’s neck. Images of Brianna looking back at her with the brightest smile under the stage lights occupied every part of her mind. _She is beautiful._

Regina didn’t believe in religion, but if there was a God above, maybe she should thank him for bringing Brianna into her life.

“You’ll be heard too, Bri.”

“I have faith in you, Reg.”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I expected...I really wanted to depict the struggle of Brianna and Regina as female rock musicians in addition to being in a homosexual relationship. They make each other grow (especially Regina to Brianna) in every way and that is what I want to write about :)
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic so far! This is the last chapter of the main story arc, but I am planning to write at least one spin-off for this story :D It will be about their first date and will be written in Brianna's POV (finally!)
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you like this fic! I love receiving comments as well!! This is my first finished fanfiction actually so I'm nervous if this turns out well D:
> 
> Last but not least, here is a piece of fem!maylor fanart drawn by my Japanese artist friend for this fic! They're brilliant uwu (no repost please!)  
https://m.imgur.com/a/6p1NbdQ
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this fic!!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!!!!


	7. Spin-off: Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comment!!! I'm very happy to receive so many kudos and comments throughout the whole main story <3 Thank you very much for your appreciation! So, this is a sequel written from Brianna's POV about the girls' first date. It is also kind of a wrap-up of Brianna's backstory for this story :) Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoy this sequel :D
> 
> Also, I'm currently planning to write a new fem!maylor story after this XD Stay tuned if you are interested!

_Regina Taylor._ That was her angel’s name.

Brianna lifted a hand from the bed and grabbed the note Regina had left her on the nightstand. She had read it so many times that she could perfectly recite Regina’s phone numbers now. The blonde girl’s handwriting resembled its owner’s presence – petite yet unyielding. The familiar throbbing pain was back in her chest again as images of Regina flooded her brain for the hundredth time in these three days.

Putting the note back, Brianna pulled the blanket up over her head. She just wanted to get the blonde girl off her muddled mind, except that she couldn’t.

_Because you’re in love with her, aren’t you, Brianna May?_

Brianna curled up into a ball under the cover. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

She was terrified by her own forbidden feelings for Regina.

Brianna could still recall that night she and her friends crowded on the floor to drink in the living room of their shared flat, chatting about random stuff. Then, one of her friends asked her an innocent question:

“Any boy you have your eye on in the university, Bri?”

In that split second, she had a sudden impulse to make a confession about her inner turmoil that had been eroding her for years. With her usually rational brain clouded by alcohol, she decided to spit it out.

“No. I’m a lesbian, actually.”

Everything was like a slow motion thereafter. Her friend, initially resting her head on her shoulder, slowly lifted her head up and stared at her. As soon as Brianna registered her shocked expression, she knew she had screwed it up.

“Oh.”

Her friend only uttered a short response as the other girls also stared at her in shock. Soberness overtook the dizziness fogging her brain as Brianna slowly panicked. She lowered her head, heart racing and feeling herself ready to vomit.

No one made a sound until one of her friends said she was going back to her bedroom, which she did immediately and fled the scene. Her other friends followed suit, leaving Brianna alone in the living room. She remained seated on the spot for God knows how long, before a surge of nausea rose in her throat without warning. She barely managed to stumble to the toilet to puke up everything in her stomach. She tumbled down on the tile floor. The numbness in her legs from sitting too long restrained her from standing up. Everything hit Brianna like a brick all of a sudden – the consequences of her confession.

After a while, she stood up from the floor, walked back to her own bedroom, closed the door, lay in bed.

And then she cried all night.

When she walked into the kitchen the next morning, her friends stopped chattering in an instant. Then, one of her friends walked to her with evasive eyes.

“Brianna, you know, we have a friend coming to London in a few days and would like to share the flat with us. Do you mind, you know, moving out?”

Brianna could easily tell that was an excuse. An excuse to kick her out because of her confession last night, because of her sexuality.

It wasn’t as if she could change anything anymore – the reality she had come to accept last night, tears spilling teeth gritting in regret – so she calmly replied.

“I surely don’t mind. I’ll pack my stuff today and move out as soon as possible.”

She picked a time when no one was at home to move out to a flat on the other side of the university. Loneliness was better than disdain, she guessed.

Those days of living alone didn’t last long though, as Tim found out she was no longer living with her friends when they met to jam together. He was shocked at that point, but the bass player recollected himself fast to invite her to move into his house. Brianna declined at first, not wanting to bother her friend – God knows how Pat, Tim’s girlfriend, would react to another woman living in her boyfriend’s flat – but Tim insisted. Eventually, she moved into Tim’s flat and found herself being warmly welcomed by Pat. She had come to make good friends with the girl when she came around.

Neither did Tim ask her why she got kicked out by her friends, nor did Pat question her why she was living in the same flat with her boyfriend. Brianna assumed that the answer was not hard to deduce with Tim knowing her sexuality in the first place, and he might have told Pat about it to assure her – Brianna had only admitted to Tim about her sexuality because the man simply confronted her with his hypothesis (“Brianna, I want to be there to support you. I won’t judge you. I want you to be honest with me – do you like girls rather than boys?”), and Pat had never brought up the topic of relationships and sexuality, so she stayed content with burying her secret deep inside her heart, now that she had come to learn in the cruellest way the consequence of revealing it.

For a long time, she refrained herself from thinking about her sexuality. She had focused on her research, working hard in practising her guitar as Tim suggested forming a band with her. She was astonished to hear that at first. Tim and she often had casual jams between themselves but never performed to a public audience as a band. She was a female guitarist, and no one would form a band with a female guitarist because it just wasn’t how the industry worked. Yet again, Tim was stubborn as usual, so they did form a band eventually.

The bass player held auditions to find themselves a drummer. Brianna couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the reason of driving good drummers away as she sat beside Tim, looking at the man making calls to the candidates one by one only to hear that they declined their offer after finding out the band’s guitarist was female. Maybe they felt they would become inferior themselves playing with a female guitarist, she bitterly thought. Eventually, the drummer on the last of their list agreed to try to play with them for one gig to see how it goes.

And it was that gig in which she met Regina.

She didn’t tell Tim about her instant crush on Regina. Not that she thought Tim would mind her sexuality (he had already known anyway), but the whole idea of falling in love at first sight? She didn’t want Tim to think her as some innocent little girl who would fall in love easily just because a beautiful girl had showered her with a bit of attention and some praises.

_Even if that was the truth_. Brianna thought to herself as Regina’s words replayed in her head.

_“Your guitar work was brilliant, Brianna. Much better than most of the male guitarists out there.”_

Head buried in the pillow, she tried to banish Regina’s sweet voice away but all in vain. Her heartbeat still raced every time she remembered those words, and she was frustrated with herself for getting all worked up over Regina’s _casual_ comment.

The drummer was the most beautiful girl Brianna had ever met, both subjectively and objectively speaking. Regina was the complete opposite of her, who was merely an awkward lanky girl lacking self-assurance. Her radiating confidence had made Brianna feel small despite their physical height difference. The blonde girl was simply the definition of the perfect type of girl which boys would be going after, while Brianna was only a nerdy girl who couldn’t even interact with people properly.

_That’s right, Brianna. There’s no way Regina doesn’t have a perfect boyfriend. Even if she doesn’t, she’s definitely not going to be interested in girls, let alone a nerdy one. Stop fantasising over her, you tabooed lesbian._

“Brianna, are you there?”

“Yes?” She answered weakly under the cover. It was Tim’s voice outside the bedroom’s door.

“Have you called Regina?”

Brianna flinched at Tim’s mention of Regina’s name. She was still vulnerable over her newly developed crush. “…No.”

“Brianna,” she heard a sigh from Tim. “Please call her, would you? Otherwise I’m leaving you alone to join another band with Smile having no drummer.”

Brianna knew their band couldn’t go on without a drummer, of course, but calling Regina, now her crush, was simply the most difficult task for an introvert like her. She had brought that to herself though – only after they had returned home did she realise that she had given Regina her old number. Surely Regina couldn’t reach her with the wrong number, and it was left to Brianna to do the calling.

“I’m leaving you to call her.” She muttered just loud enough for Tim to hear.

“No, I want you to call her. Bri, you can’t escape from making contacts with our potential bandmate at the end of the day if we’re going to play together.”

_But she has already become much more than a potential bandmate to me. _Brianna thought bitterly to herself. With her love for Regina sprouting at this rapid rate, she was sure that she would only fall harder for Regina to an extent of no return if they proceeded to play in the same band. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to disappoint Tim, who had been supporting her unconditionally throughout the whole time.

“…Alright. I’m calling.”

“Do it now, would you? Just knock my door to tell me the details afterwards.”

“Okay.” Brianna muttered a short response. She could hear Tim walk away from her room. Slowly, she rose up and wore her bunny slippers. She picked up Regina’s note from the nightstand (even though she didn’t need it anymore) and went down to the living room. She went to the telephone and dialled the number imprinted in her mind.

Never did she expect that call would completely change her life.

******

The group had returned from Cornwall to London in the afternoon. They parted ways after arriving at London. They dropped Regina off at her flat and Brianna shared a brief hug with her secret girlfriend before waving her dear girl goodbye. Sending shivers down her spine, Regina had whispered into her ear that she would call her tonight when they were hugging. So, having finished dinner and bathed, the curly-haired girl was again lying on the bed, waiting in anticipation for her girlfriend’s call.

Brianna was experiencing another kind of misery now – the misery of missing Regina. She fished out her diary from her bag on the floor. She flipped to the page where she left off. It only contained one sentence.

_“Today is the best day of my life.”_

She held the diary close to her heart, feeling herself overwhelmed with emotions. Regina and she had been hanging around together in Cornwall after that night, so she hadn’t had time to really sort out her thoughts alone and write them down in the diary. Brianna closed her eyes. She would never forget how those ethereal sapphire eyes stared into her eyes under the dim lamplight as their owner’s soft voice spoke.

_“You don’t have to push yourself away from me, Brianna. I like you. I’m in love with you.”_

The curly-haired girl paid no heed to the tears streaming down her face as she simply immersed herself in those overwhelming moments when Regina said yes when she asked her to be her girlfriend and they cuddled on Regina’s bed together.

Regina didn’t reject her, and she requited her love.

Everything still seemed like a dream to Brianna, a dream she wished she would never wake up from it.

Wiping her tears away, Brianna sat up and fetched the pen on the nightstand. She picked up from where she left off and wrote down what happened in Cornwall afterwards. The brunette girl smiled happily to herself as she felt grateful for being able to witness the historic moon landing moment with _her girlfriend_.

_My girlfriend._ Brianna could feel her cheeks heating up as she began to write about those intimate moments she had shared with Regina in the van and their departure afterwards. The vivid memories of Regina’s moisty lips and breathy whisper brought about a sensation she had never experienced before within her body. After finishing writing her diary, Brianna put it back into the bag and tucked herself under the blanket. Her bare legs entwined on their own as her chest felt tight filled with happiness. 

The curly-haired girl cupped her breasts with one hand, her other hand sliding down below her waist. The heat surging up inside her was uncontainable and her body screamed for release. She had been touching herself thinking of Regina for a whole year. She always dreamt of Regina groping her breasts with her petite hands, their naked bodies grinding with each other with Regina’s fingers filling her till she reached-

Brianna breathed heavily as she got off. She had never cummed so hard before. Masturbating was something that she both loved and loathed, as it reminded her of herself being a lesbian that had sexual desire only for girls (Regina in particular). She was always ashamed by her filthy wants for Regina, to whom she still didn’t have the courage to bare this side of her although they were officially an item now. She also wasn’t prepared to have actual sexual intercourse with her long-time sexual fantasy. Plus, she didn’t want Regina to think of her as some indecent woman greedy for sex as well, remembering her friends always gossiped about their female classmates having sex with some random boys during high school.

She treasured Regina’s love for her with her whole being, and she couldn’t bear the possibility of it slipping away just because of her own misbehaviour. Whereas Regina was very experienced in relationships, she had never been in an actual relationship before. She always embarrassed herself in front of Regina, who seemed confident in every move she made to her.

_“Oh Brianna, you have no idea how many heart attacks you’ve given me since forever.”_

Those words still sounded unreal. _Really? Regina, who probably had countless partners before her?_ Brianna’s heart ached, curling herself up again in melancholy. She had had small crushes on some of her high school classmates, but she had never fallen so hard for any girl before Regina, who now became the first partner in her life. Brianna hoped their relationship would last, but she just couldn’t help but feel inadequate for Regina despite her girlfriend’s repeated assurance.

The phone in the living room rang. Brianna got out of the bed immediately and headed down to the living room. Tim and Pat had gone out, so it was only her in the house. She picked up the phone on the wall.

“Hello?”

“Hi there, angel.”

The sweet voice no doubt belonged to Regina, whom she had imagined calling her by all sorts of loving names just a few minutes ago. Transfixed on the spot, Brianna could feel her heart was throbbing fast again hearing the real Regina _flirting _with her in the exact same way.

Regina had never flirted with her, and she had never flirted anyone as well – she was using all her brain cells to come up with a reply. _What should I say? I don’t know how to flirt back!_

“Bri, are you still there?”

Brianna answered immediately. “Y-yes, I’m listening.”

_I’m listening._ She cringed at her own lame response. _Regina was going to pay higher telephone bills now because she had let a few seconds go wasted._

“Anyway, I want to take you out on a date this week. Shall we meet at Biba after your class on Wednesday? I want to do a little shopping with you.”

A date. Regina was asking her out on a date.

Brianna reacted fast this time despite her soaring heartbeat. “Sure.”

“Great! See you on Wednesday.”

“See you.” Okay, she was going to try this time. “I-I love you, Reg.”

_That’s how lovers end their phone calls, right?_

“I love you too, Bri.” She blushed at the fondness in Regina’s voice. _Did it work?_ “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Having hung up the phone, Brianna dashed back to her bedroom and covered herself again. She hugged her pillow against her throbbing heart with only one thought in her head.

A date. Her first date with Regina.

“What am I supposed to do?” Brianna spoke to no one but herself. Her mind was filled with sheer anticipation.

She couldn’t wait till Wednesday.

******

“Wow, you look good in that outfit.”

“Thank you.” Brianna blushed at Regina’s comment. She had received several glances from her classmates during the lessons today, on which she could hardly focus with her mind occupied by the blonde girl in front of her. She was wearing clothes that was similar to the set Regina had picked for her last time for their photoshoot (she had carefully stored that set of clothes in her treasure box). She had been on edge since Regina’s phone call over the date. Therefore, this outfit, which she assumed was to her girlfriend’s liking, brought her a sense of security at least.

They were now at the entrance of Biba. Having arrived several minutes earlier, Brianna had been checking herself in the storefront window before Regina arrived. The brunette girl was holding her breath as Regina took a step back and examined her outfit with a serious look, much feeling like a student waiting for her test results.

“Blouse and long skirt…I have to say they really go well with your tall and slender figure. That’s why I chose them for you for the photoshoot. By the way, these are not your own clothes, am I right?”

_Of course Regina could tell._ Brianna felt her heart tingled with mixed feelings. She always found Regina attractive when the other girl was being observant, but she also felt vulnerable with her lack of fashion sense being noticed by Regina, who ran a fashion stall and dealt with fashion every day. They had been friends for a year. It wasn’t as if she could suddenly pretend to be some stylish girls who could match Regina’s rebellious style overnight.

“I borrowed them from Pat. I don’t really have other clothes to wear except for those nerdy T-shirts and hoodies you always see me wearing.” Brianna answered in a small voice. Dejected by her fashionably hopeless wardrobe, she had sought help from Pat, who had come around last night to hang out with Tim. She had tried to be casual when she asked Pat whether she could borrow some clothes from her after the dinner. Unsurprisingly, Pat was surprised.

_“I thought you’d go to Regina! She picked clothes for you the last time you guys had a photo session, didn’t she?”_

_Of course she couldn’t ask for Regina’s help to pick her clothes for their first date_! But she couldn’t tell Pat the truth. Fortunately, Pat didn’t question further and simply asked what types of clothes she was looking for, so here she was, wearing the garments she chose herself from Pat’s wardrobe on her first date with Regina.

“Figured.” Regina nodded. Without warning, the blonde girl draped herself over Brianna, head lay on her breasts and hands wrapped around her waist. She looked up at Brianna with a pout. “I can’t believe you’re wearing another girl’s clothes for our first date.”

“Is it not okay to borrow clothes for a date?” She asked nervously, although she found Regina’s pouting face extremely cute. She involuntarily blushed at the sight of Regina’s cute pouting face resting on her _breasts_, feeling her body stiffened up at the drummer’s weight on her. “I just wanted to be more presentable for our first date.” She admitted ashamedly.

“I’m just teasing you.” Regina flashed a bright grin at her. She nuzzled up to Brianna like a fluffy koala, glossy blonde locks brushing the taller girl’s neck. “Thanks for dressing up for me. You look graceful. Pat had good eyes.”

“I-I’m glad you like my look.” She didn’t mean to stutter, but she felt her heart was going to explode with Regina all over her. “You look stylish as always.”

“Wow, thank you.” Finally, Regina broke away from her and did a full turn with a wink – Brianna had to restrain herself from staring at those milky thighs left uncovered by the blonde girl’s hot pants. “These are the latest trending fashion items actually. I got them from the shops I modelled for.”

“You did modelling?” Brianna suddenly had a lump in her throat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I thought you’re not interested in fashion?” Regina raised an eyebrow. Brianna knew her answer was very legitimate, and she totally agreed with that. Still, a part of her felt regretful as she was reminded of the difference between herself and Regina for God knows how many times – she could have known more about her beloved girl if she had shared the same interest with her.

_I’m not interested in fashion, but I’m interested in you._

“Anyway, I did it sometimes to earn some extra income.” Regina waved a hand dismissively. She walked up the steps behind them and held the shop door open. “Let’s not waste time and get in!”

Despite her bitter feelings, Brianna nodded and entered the door. She had seldom been to any fashion stalls, let alone a big one. Stepping into the shop, the brunette girl was amazed by the variety of clothes hanging around. She was glad that at least she had dressed herself up a bit, otherwise she would surely look like a fool out of place with all the groovy people around.

“Mary told me they’re offering big discounts, so I thought we should really check it out.” Regina entered the shop after her. She looked around the shop before turning to Brianna. The usually confident drummer suddenly looked uncertain. Her baby blue eyes looked up at her with guilt.

“Bri, I didn’t mean to hug you all of a sudden just now. I was just so happy to see you that I forgot you’re still not used to being touched. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“It was totally fine.” Brianna hurriedly replied. Regina must have got the wrong signal because anyone could tell being frozen on the spot was definitely not an ideal reaction to the romantic gesture of one’s girlfriend. Never on earth did she want to upset Regina. Oh no, the last thing she wanted was to screw up their first date. Why couldn’t her body be more co-operative? “I liked your hug.”

_I liked your hug. _Once again, Brianna was certain that Regina’s previous partners must have been able to say a lot better romantic lines than hers. Even though she cherished every exchange she shared with her lovable girlfriend, the more she tried the more inferior she inevitably felt – why couldn’t she articulate as well as she did for her astrophysics presentations?

Nevertheless, Regina’s mood seemed to immediately brighten up upon Brianna’s reply as a toothy grin, which Brianna found absolutely adorable, appeared on her face. “I’m glad to hear that.” The blonde girl fidgeted with her fingers and continued to ask shyly. “Can I hold your arm? Mary’s not here today so we won’t get caught.” She added in a smaller voice. “It’s been three days since we last saw each other. I missed you. I want to touch you so bad.”

If Brianna’s heart had been beating like mad, she was sure that this was the moment her heart simply jumped out of her chest and surrendered to Regina. She was in a blank state of mind that she couldn’t even formulate a response, so she just nodded.

Grinning like a little girl, Regina immediately leaned on Brianna and held her arm. The blonde girl gave her a loving smile. “Thank you, Bri.”

Brianna nodded again, not quite having recovered from the whole thing. She followed Regina by instinct as the drummer excitedly led her to different aisles and chirped with their arms interlocked. Although homosexuality was frowned upon in general, sometimes Brianna felt lucky that she was born as a woman instead of a man. Whereas Regina and she could pretend to be merely very good friends and nothing else, the gays would have to face sentences once they were reported if gay acts were not decriminalised a few years ago. 

The curly-haired girl eventually got her brain back on track when Regina dragged her to the one-piece section. While she had not been keeping track of what Regina had been talking about, she was suddenly reminded of an important issue.

“Reg,” Regina instantly stopped talking and looked at her with (cute) curious eyes. “Can you tell me which magazine you’re modelling for next time you have a model job?”

“Sure.” The drummer answered with a mischievous wink. “You know what? I’ve been collecting those magazine clippings that included my photos. I can show them to you next time you come to my stall.”

Brianna muttered a thank you, much embarrassed by the fact that Regina could easily tell her underlying intention. Even before they were girlfriends, Regina had been one of the few persons who could tell what she really wanted to express, considering she had never been good at expression at all. Brianna guessed that was why she couldn’t banish away her feelings for Regina all this time, because she understood her better than anyone else.

“Wait, this one looks really good.” Regina pulled out a cream-coloured floral loose dress from the array of dresses in front of them. “Lucky that they have your size. I think it suits you. Try it on!”

“Me?” Brianna was surprised. “I thought we’re shopping for you?”

“No. We’re shopping for you today.” Regina’s fingers danced on Brianna’s arm. “I know you’re not fond of dressing up and stuff, which is totally fine – I love the way you’re.” The blonde girl stared up at Brianna with a pleading puppy look, which Brianna had to admit was super effective with her pretty face and big blue eyes. “But I love dressing people up and I really want to try dressing my girlfriend up. Can you do me this favour, please?”

Brianna nodded shyly, taking the dress from Regina, who shot her a encouraging smile in response. If she could do Regina’s heart good, of course she would do it. Although a part of her was flattered by Regina’s enthusiasm, her self-consciousness over her figure crept back to her as she walked into the dressing room under Regina’s anticipating gaze.

Brianna was aware of the fact that her body line was somehow, well, distinctive with her large breasts. She couldn’t really count how many times she was made fun of by both her female and male schoolmates after entering puberty. She had always been the shy girl sitting at the back of the classroom since the kindergarten, and suddenly she was put at the centre of attention because of her developed chest and tall stature. Therefore, after graduating from the high school, she simply gave up on wearing feminine clothes and concealed her body with neutral and plain T-shirts and hoodies. Performing at gigs was one of the rare times she needed to wear more proper clothes so she would borrow some shirts from Pat, but that was it.

That accident in Regina’s stall still sometimes bothered Brianna, although she thought Regina would have been much more bothered than her. She felt sorry for causing Regina trouble with her breast size. The brunette girl didn’t dare to mention the accident again though, afraid that Regina would think bad of her (she mentally flinched at those nasty names her schoolmates had used to call her). Putting on the dress Regina had chosen for her, Brianna stared into the mirror and surveyed herself. Regina was right. It really suited her well with its slim cutting and floaty design fitting her slender figure while concealing her boobs subtly at the same time. Plus, it was really a beautiful dress that Brianna couldn’t help but blush at her unusually attractive self.

“Bri? Are you done? Can I come in and see?” Regina’s voice sounded outside the curtain.

“Yes.” Brianna gave a short answer, bracing herself for being examined. She could hear the curtain opening and closing, and the next moment, she was face to face with Regina’s stunned expression.

“You look stunning.” The blonde girl simply said with her eyes widened in amazement.

“Thanks to you.” Brianna coyly replied. Happiness spread through her chest as she was glad to be able to make her girlfriend happy, like a good girlfriend should be.

“Thanks to _you_, Bri. Thanks for doing this for me.” Regina gave Brianna a gentle smile, which had the brunette girl enchanted instantly. “I’m buying you that dress. No, don’t you dare to reject my gift.” The smaller girl put a finger on her lips the moment Brianna opened her mouth ready to decline. So, the taller girl only said a quiet thank you before shutting her mouth. Regina continued to speak.

“Now, I have an extra gift for you.” The blonde girl took a deep breath, taking out a gift bag from her bag. She handed it to Brianna. “I want you to put this on and let me see. I’ll be waiting right outside the curtain. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Without further words, Regina slid open the curtain and left the dressing room, leaving Brianna alone in the room. The brunette girl was confused for a second, then she decided to take a look at the gift Regina had given her first.

_“To Brianna, my dear love.”_

Attached to the bag was a handwritten card by Regina. A warmth spread through Brianna’s heart as she read the words on the card. She carefully took the card off and put it into her purse, unable to contain a smile. She proceeded to open the gift bag.

Brianna couldn’t believe her eyes.

It was a peach lingerie set with beautiful beige lace, nothing like the plain white one she was wearing. She never owned a proper set of lingerie – all her did was to go to the department store and grab those nude bras and white knickers that came in a pack from the shelf. She never liked her body. That was why she wasn’t even bothered to dress herself up, let alone purchase lingerie sets that were meant to emphasise a woman’s figure.

“Reg,” Brianna started quietly, clenching the lingerie set in her hands. “Are you sure you want to see me in this?”

“Yes.” Regina immediately replied. Her voice was determined. “I want to see you in that.”

Brianna silently stripped off the dress on her. She then stripped off the undergarment she was wearing and put on the preachy lingerie set Regina had given to her. The curly-haired girl stared into the mirror again. The peachy bra fitted her perfectly – despite her own despair, Brianna was genuinely surprised that Regina had succeeded in finding the right size for her.

_Just how well she knows me?_

“Bri, are you okay?” Brianna could hear Regina’s worried voice outside the curtain. She must have taken a long time to prepare herself (mentally). “It’s okay if you feel uncomfortable with showing me your body.”

Brianna took a deep breath. She had made up her mind. “It’s fine. I’m ready. You can come in.”

The curtain opened again and there entered Regina. The blonde girl slowly closed the curtain as she stared at Brianna unblinkingly. She slowly walked to Brianna without making a sound.

The drummer stopped a few inches in front of the taller girl. She was so focused that she didn’t tear her eyes off Brianna’s body at all.

Then, she opened her mouth and spoke.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Bri.”

“I-” Brianna tried to formulate a polite response, but her mind went blank with Regina’s intense gaze on her. _Do I?_ “I don’t know.”

“You’re beautiful, Brianna. Much more beautiful than you think.”

_Much more beautiful than you think._

Brianna didn’t even realise her eyes watered until Regina gently wiped a tear from her cheek. She asked quietly. “How did you know I don’t like my own body?”

“It wasn’t hard to tell, really.” Regina softly replied, her thumb brushing Brianna’s cheek. “You told me you lacked in confidence since the audition, and I always wondered why a fascinating girl like you would choose to hide her beautiful body beneath those baggy outfits and slouching posture.”

The smaller girl tiptoed and kissed Brianna on lips. “Therefore, I want to assure my girlfriend that she is 100% the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life, inside and out. Don’t you argue with me.”

Brianna broke into a smile. She bowed her head and shyly kissed Regina back. “But you’re the most beautiful girl to me. What should I do about that?”

“Well,” Regina pouted. She then let out a chuckle. “I guess I can make an exception for that. By the way,” the drummer shot her a mischievous wink, “since you showed me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

She proceeded to strip her clothes off in front of Brianna, who was caught off guard by the sudden move of the drummer. Nevertheless, as the taller girl finally got a full look of her girlfriend, she was stunned speechless.

Regina was wearing the same set of lingerie as hers. Her petite body was wrapped in the same peachy garment and her small cute boobs were cupped in the same lacy bra as hers.

“Reg, you…” Brianna started, yet her brain could not come up with any words as she found herself overwhelmed with emotions.

They had become girlfriends few days ago, but only from this moment on did Brianna truly feel they were _bonded_.

“It was very hard to find a lingerie set that has both of our breast sizes, you know.” Brianna nodded in agreement, eyes still lingering on the blonde girl – it was simply impossible for her to look away from Regina’s enticing figure. “By the way, I have to apologise for peeking at your underwear size in Cornwall. That’s how I managed to find the right size for you. I wanted to give you a surprise, so I didn’t ask.” The blonde girl said sheepishly.

“I don’t mind it at all.” Finally, she got back her own voice. Brianna looked into Regina’s eyes and coyly smiled. “You look brilliant in that lingerie, Reg.”

“_We _look brilliant.” Regina gently took her hand and led her closer to the mirror. Looking at their reflection in the mirror, the drummer leaned on Brianna. “Look, Brianna, I know I may not have the best profile in relationships. I dated a lot of people, but never did I approach them myself. You’re my first crush, Bri. I’ve never felt so devoted to someone before. To have my feelings reciprocated by you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The drummer rested her head against Brianna’s shoulder with a soft smile. “That’s why I want to commit to you, to assure you how special you’re, to show you how much I love ‘us’. Even though it’s just two matching lingerie sets.”

“This is more than what I can ask for.” Brianna couldn’t resist the urge anymore – she gave Regina a tight embrace and buried her head in the crook of her neck. She was at a loss of words, but she tried. “Thank you so much, Reg. I love you. I love us.”

She could feel Regina’s hands on her back as the blonde girl whispered the same to her. Even though they were only in a cramped dressing room like this, Brianna felt like she had the whole world in her arms.

The one and only Regina Taylor, the girl she cherished with all her heart.

The couple waved each other goodbye at the train station. After finding a seat on the train, Brianna took out the card Regina had given her from her purse.

_“To Brianna, my dear love.”_

The curly-haired placed a light kiss on it before putting it back to her purse in the bag, which also contained the new dress Regina had bought her (she wasn’t even allowed to take out her purse throughout the whole time in the shop). Wearing the new lingerie set from Regina, Brianna smiled to herself with her body filled with a new sensation of happiness.

The happiness of being as one with Regina.

She would certainly return the favour one day.


End file.
